From Riches to High School
by Teri828
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP! Rich girl Kagome chooses to go to Shikon High, wanting a change from her private lessons. There she meets the perverted Miroku, a tomboy named Sango, the artist Rei, the jock Kouga, the computer whiz/smart cookie Ayame, and bad boy Inuyasha
1. Kagome goes to Shikon High

**A/N:** Hey! I got bored, and since my friends and I are starting High School, YAY FOR US I decided to make an Inuyasha modern High School story. And there will be an original main character in here, Rei Akuma. I originally made her to be a snow leopard demon in a feudal era story that I was/am trying to come up with.

**Rei Akuma **

**Appearance:** Black hair to her collar bone tied back with a white ribbon like Kikyou's but shorter in length into a high ponytail with her long bangs in 3 layers loose. Has golden eyes.

**Brief Summary: **She is an anime artist in this story. Rei is often caught drawing comics of her friends in class, which may result in detention. Her parents died when she was younger and was put in custody of her aunt, Suji Yamaneko. Her parents went to collage and high school with Inuyasha's parents, resulting in the two teens' friendship since diapers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. I own the teachers, the plot, and Rei, that's it.

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"Life is like Solitare, with a bit of hard work and a right click, everything's done... most of the time."

-Lacy Clements

**Glossary for this Chapter: **(Yes, most of these are the last names of the characters. I just thought that it would be interesting for you to know what they meant smile)

**Akuma** – Demon

**Hentai** – Pervert

**Houshi** – Monk

**Kagaku** - Science

**Kijo** – Demoness

**Omodatta** - principal

**Ookami **– wolf

**Sanji** - Secretary

**Shihyou** - Teacher

**Taijiya** – Demon Slayer

Lita82890 Presents:

**From Riches to High School**

**Episode 1: **Kagome goes to Shikon High; Mrs. Higurashi's Decision

"Lady Kagome, can ye at least **try** to look like ye are interested in this lesson?"

Kagome sighed; Kaede's lessons weren't boring, per se. They just...uninterested her; the lessons Kaede taught didn't catch Kagome's eye.

The ebony-haired teen tapped her pencil on the desk and looked around the small room. She rested her head on her hand and turned her attention, or what was left of it, back towards Kaede only to find that the old woman had stopped teaching and looked straight at her.

"What troubles ye, child?"

Kagome lifted her head, "Nothing..."

"There must be something if you sigh and look around the room every five minutes."

Kagome blinked at the truth, then shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I guess it's the fact that there is no one else in this room that you're teaching to. I stay in the same room all day, and never leave this desk." Kaede nodded and motioned her to continue, "There's no frightful rush of getting to my class on time or getting detention. No extremely juicy gossip to squeeze out of people who swore to their friend that they wouldn't tell." She paused, thinking, "And then the embarrassing moments! People say all the time that school would be so boring without the moments or sudden outbursts!"

Kagome's private teacher raised her eyebrow, "What is thy point behind all this?"

The teen's hazel eyes lit up with an answer, "I want to go to a public school!"

"Are you sure of this, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi sipped her green tea, "This decision will change your life."

Kagome turned to her mother from her dinner, "Yes! Which is exactly why I want to go; I need a change from sitting in Kaede's classroom looking at random things!"

Her mother sighed, almost defeated. For being the head of a big corporation, owning a very large mansion just outside Tokyo, and being rich, giving into things that she didn't agree with were hard. Letting her daughter enroll at a public school was one of those things that she didn't agree with completely.

_If it makes her happy..._ "Fine, you can go..."

Kagome squealed, "Really? You mean it?" Her mother nodded and sipped her tea again. Mrs. Higurashi's daughter jumped up from her chair at the table and hugged her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi looked over her daughter's shoulder, "You may as well go, too, Souta. I'm sure you have pretty much the same opinions as your sister..."

Souta's eyes lit up like his sister's, "Seriously! You're not pulling my leg?"

Kagome released her mother, "Souta, if she was joking, she would have told us by now!" She turned to the short haired woman, "So... when do we start?"

"As soon as I fill out the paperwork."

Souta made circular motions with his hands, "Which will be...?"

"Next week."

Kagome stopped in mid-cheer, "What about Kaede?"

Souta nodded, "Yea, what's gonna happen to her?"

Mrs. Higurashi waved her hands to reassure her children, "Don't worry; she'll stay here in the mansion."

Kagome smiled. Kaede had been with them since they first moved to the mansion. She looked at her brother, who was also smiling at their mother's decision.

_Now, _Kagome thought, _how long will it take until I snap?_

"Mr. Taisho, you know your way to the office!" Mr. Shihyou angrily pointed out the door, in his hand a pass.

A silvery-haired teen smirked as he took the pass out of his teacher's hands, "Thank you, Yamato."

A stress mark appeared, pulsing on the teacher's head, "That's **Mr. Shihyou** to you, Inuyasha!" Again, he pointed with his finger towards the door, "Now, OUT!"

Inuyasha looked at the clock to find only a few minutes until lunch; he then turned around to his classmates. He looked at a teen with his hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail sitting in the corner of the room, except for the empty desk behind him, and next to him, a girl with her collar bone length black hair pulled back by a white ribbon into a high ponytail, twirling her long bangs with her fingers, obviously bored. Smirking, Inuyasha motioned his hand in a single wave with three fingers, "Rei, Miroku, see ya in lunch!"

Rei Akuma rolled her eyes, smirking also, and lazily saluted him back with her thumb, pointer, and middle fingers. Miroku Houshi shook his head and laughed as his best friend left the room. _Not even 2 weeks into our senior year and he's already nailed himself a routine!_

"What are you drawing now, Rei?" the purple-eyed boy peered across the isle, "Another comic?"

The anime artist sneered, placed her hand in front of his face and pushed him back to his seat and isle, "If you must know, Miroku; yes, it is another comic, and no, you may not see."

"C'mon, just one little peek-"

"Mr. Houshi, would you like to join Inuyasha for getting a pass for detention also?" Mr. Shihyou walked down the isle to Miroku, then turned to Rei, "And what on Earth is so interesting that you have in your possession Miss Akuma that Mr. Houshi wants to see?"

Rei's face paled as her Algebra teacher peered over her shoulder and grabbed her trusty blue sketch notebook, the one where she kept all of her artwork and comics in. _Oh, no, not again!_

"Tell me, Miss Akuma, when did you find time to draw this?"

The amber-eyed teen gulped, "Uh, while you and Inuyasha were arguing, Mr. Shihyou..."

"Very interesting..." the artist's teacher reviewed over the panels, reading the story of what had just happened. Rei had quickly sketched out pictures of him and Inuyasha arguing, with her and Miroku whispering things in the background.

The girl jumped as her teacher slammed her notebook back onto her desk, "If I catch you drawing again while you have work to do, you **will** have detention."

"Y-yes, sir."

Sango Taijiya slammed her hands on the lunch table, causing the six lunch trays to rattle, "You have detention again?"

"How do you do it, Inuyasha?" Ayame Kijo sighed into her hands, then shot her head up again, "Not that I wanna know or anything..."

"Didja hear about the new girl coming in next week?"

Ayame's red pigtails swung over her shoulder as she turned her head to the black haired boy that spoke, "What are you talking about Kouga?"

Kouga Ookami put his head on his fist and looked at his friends, "I was in the office just before lunch, getting copies of the schedules for the football games this season. I heard the principal talking to some lady about getting her daughter enrolled."

Rei blinked at the football captain, "Really?"

The blue-eyed jock nodded, "Yeah, she's starting here next week."

Sango crossed her arms, "Let's hope she doesn't get mixed up with Naraku's gang." Suddenly she felt something not right near her rear... _Urk! _"HENTAI!"

**SLAP!**

Miroku took his hand back from the brown-haired girl's posterior, and rubbed his cheek, which now donned a red handprint. The pervert nodded at what the tomboy said, "Sango's right. If she gets in Naraku's gang, we'll have even more of a hassle than we do now."

The pigtailed girl suddenly spoke up, "THAT'S RIGHT! NOW I REMEMBER!"

"Please say it's the answers to Mrs. Kagaku's quiz!" the Artist put her hands together and begged the Smart Cookie.

The green-eyed lass raised an eyebrow at Rei, "What quiz? There's no quiz! I should know! I just had Mrs. Kagaku!"

Inuyasha drummed his fingers, "I heard there was a quiz in Physics. To see how much you know and what you remember."

Ayame shook her head, "Nope. Mrs. Kagaku told me that she spread around that rumor so that the students would be prepared for class."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Teacher's pe-OW!"

The Computer-Whiz/Smart Cookie grinned in satisfaction as she kicked the Bad Boy's shin, "Serves you right."

Shaking his head, the jock grinned, "Stupid dog."

Inuyasha pulled on the captain's long ponytail and snapped his thick headband, "What was that, wimpy wolf?"

Kouga's blue eyes flashed, "You heard me, stupid dog." He rubbed the back of his head.

With his anger rising, the amber-eyed teen pulled back his fist, ready to punch, "Why you-"

The tomboy sighed at the infuriated Inuyasha, "You already have detention, Inuyasha. Do you really want to spend the more of your time in Mr. Shihyou's classroom?"

"Feh," Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and glared back at the captain, "I'll get you next time, wimpy wolf."

"Go chase a car." Kouga put his head back on his hand and shoved a buttered roll in his mouth. But before Inuyasha got the chance to kick his ass, Rei kicked him in the shin, in the same spot that Ayame did. Kicking him was almost the only way for the girls to control him from going on a rampage.

Ayame shook her head, "Great, now you guys made me forget what I was gonna- oh yeah! The principal told me not to tell you this..."

Rei stopped drawing her comic and waved her hand, "So? Get on with it!"

"But when I was walking back from the library, he was talking with Mrs. Higurashi..."

With her hazel-eyes widening, the tomboy whispered her shock, "Higurashi, as in Higurashi Inc., one of the richest companies and people in Tokyo?"

The Comp. Whiz nodded, "Yeah, he was trying to make a good impression on her. He had me stop and talk to her."

Inuyasha had a 'what's your point' look on and raised his eyebrow. Ayame continued, "Her daughter is going to school here..."

Kouga pointed his finger at her, "I bet that's who I heard Mr. Omodatta talking to. I bet it was Mrs. Higurashi!"

Rubbing his chin, Miroku looked back at the table in thought, "So then its Mrs. Higurashi's daughter that's coming to school here!"

Ayame nodded, "Yeah, but you guys can't go spreading this around! Mr. Omodatta will kick my ass!"

Looking at the green-eyed girl, the jock laughed, "Ayame, swearing isn't your style. Why the sudden change?"

"Shaddup, Kouga."

"Kagome, are you ready? I told Mr. Omodatta that you would be there at the start of their second class!"

"Hang on, I'll be right down!" _Where is it! That damn shoe has GOT to be around here somewhere!_ Kagome looked under her Queen-sized bed and grabbed the missing shoe. She quickly hurried down the flight of stairs of her mansion to the door, pulling the green skirt of her uniform down as she went. _Lemme tell ya, I am NOT loving this skirt!_

Her mother waited by the door, "Kagome, dear, hurry! You'll be late!"

"Coming!" Kagome nodded her thanks to the maid as she got into the back of the limo. Looking around Kagome noticed her brother was missing, "Where's Souta?"  
"His school's a bit different then yours. If he were to come with us now, he would have missed at least 3 classes by now. Therefore I had him drove out there earlier. You two have missed 2 weeks of school, so you shouldn't have missed too much."

Understanding, Kagome nodded, "I see..."

A while later, the driver turned around, "We're here, Miss Kagome."

"Ah, thank you." Kagome stepped out of the limo with her backpack.

Her mother rolled down the window, "Would you like us to pick you up after school?"

"Just have Kaede pick me up. It'll draw less attention."

"Alright then, dear. See you when you at home!" With that, her mother drove off, leaving Kagome in this 'strange new world'

Pulling the skirt down as she went, Kagome timidly walked through the halls, lost. To her relief at the center of the halls, was a lobby with lockers, and the office. She soon saw our beloved pervert (AN: C'mon... you know we all love him! XD) in his black uniform walk into the office with a pass in his hand. Summing up her courage, she opened up the door to the office.

"Ah, Miss Sanji, you look extremely lovely today, as you do every day, might I add." Miroku raised his eyebrows at the young secretary.

"Don't push it, Miroku. Detention again? You know, you and Inuyasha are horrible at keeping yourselves out of trouble."

"Well, this is the first detention this week, Miss Sanji." The violet eyed senior handed her the pass.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Yes, but you got 4 last week. But what did you do this time?"

Miroku rested his elbow on the desk, and his head on his fist, "Late for class, again."

"Jeeze, Mr. Shihyou wasn't fooling around when he said that if anyone was late more than three times, they'd get detention."

Kagome eyes lit up as she heard the name of the teacher that taught her second period. Trying to get their attention, the ebony-haired girl coughed.

The secretary moved so she could see behind Miroku, "Oh, I'm sorry dear, I didn't see you there. May I help you?"

"Err... yes... I'm looking for Mr. Shihyou's classroom...I'm supposed to go to his class..." Kagome tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Miss Sanji smiled and motioned towards Miroku, "Miroku here can show you the way. May I ask your name?"

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi."

Miroku's eyes widened, _So this is the new girl..._

Miss Sanji bowed respectively at the rich girl, "Mr. Omodatta was expecting you. My name is Miss Sanji."

Miroku popped in, "And isn't she lovely?"

**Twitch** "You're pushing it, Mr. Houshi..."

Kagome sweat dropped at Miss Sanji's stress mark. Miroku took the new girl's hand, "My name is Miroku Houshi."

_ACH! What does he think he's doing! _"HENTAI!"

**SLAP!**

The pervert rubbed his cheek and Kagome turned to the blonde secretary, who was now laughing, "Don't mind him, he's harmless. Now, Miroku, show this girl where the classroom is before I get you in trouble."

"Of course, Miss Sanji. Right this way, Kagome." Miroku motioned her outside the office.

"What's Mr. Shihyou like, Houshi?"

"Please, call me Miroku. He's somewhat strict... but he's pretty cool. He let Rei get away with drawing in class."

"Rei?"

"Rei Akuma. She's one of my friends. The artistic one of our group."

Kagome laughed, "So who's all in your 'group'?"

Miroku started counting on his fingers, "Let's see... There's me, Sango, Rei, Kouga, Ayame, oh... and Inuyasha."

Kagome cocked her head and blinked, "Inuyasha?"

Miroku stopped at the door, "Yeah, you might wanna watch out for him. He has an attitude."

"Ok.."

"Wait out here and I'll tell Mr. Shihyou that you're here." The pervert left Kagome in the hallway by the door.

"So he's finally back..." Mr. Shihyou drummed his fingers on his desk, "Why were you late?"

Miroku bowed, "Sorry, Mr. Shihyou, but you see... Miss Sanji had me show Miss Higurashi to the classroom."

Instantly, whispers broke out throughout the Algebra 3 class. The teacher immediately stood up, "Where is she?"

The onyx-haired boy walked to the door and motioned for Kagome to come in. Mr. Shihyou turned to the class, "Class, we have a new student." He turned to the timid Kagome, "Higurashi, right?"

Miroku pushed her to the front a little bit and then sat as his desk beside Rei. Kagome gulped and nodded, "Y-yeah... Kagome Higurashi."

Even more whispers broke out as the teacher handed Kagome the text book. Rei turned to Miroku, "This is the new girl Kouga was talking about?"

The boy nodded, "Yup. I met her in the office. She seemed a little scared."

Inuyasha was turned around in his desk, in front of Rei, "At least she's not with Naraku's gang. Good job, Mir."

Mr. Shihyou walked back towards the three with Kagome behind him, "Hmm... Since you already seem to know Mr. Houshi, we could sit you behind him."

The before-mentioned boy turned around and watched as Kagome sat behind him. The golden–eyed girl leaned across the isle, holding out a hand to the rich girl, "My name's Rei Akuma. Nice to meet you, Higurashi."

Kagome shook her hand, "Just call me Kagome. So you're the artist the Miroku was talking about."

The pony-tailed girl smiled and handed Kagome her trusty blue notebook, "Yup, would you like to see some of my artwork?"

"Sure, why not?" the new girl took Rei's notebook and flipped through it.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome, "The name's Inuyasha Taisho."

Kagome's chocolate eyes shifted up to see the silver-haired bad boy. Rei looked at the girl, "Watch out for him he-"

The rich girl's eyes turned into a glare at Inuyasha, "has an attitude, Miroku told me. I can see it in his eyes."

Inuyasha, somewhat insulted, turned back around, "Bitch."

Rei copied Kagome's glare and kicked the boy, "OUCH!" The whole class turned to Inuyasha, the silence somewhat disrupted.

Rei's face started to pale. The amber-eyed teen grinned evilly, and turned to the paling girl, "HA! It's about time you got in trouble, bitch!"

Mr. Shihyou sighed and started writing out a pass, "Mr. Taisho... you know the drill."

The bad boy's grin suddenly turned into a look of shock, "But she KICKED me!"

The teacher shrugged as he held out the pass, "She had a good reason. You called Miss Higurashi a wench... with a few letter changes, since Miss Higurashi was out of kicking reach, Miss Akuma did the honors. Therefore, she's off the hook." Rei's face returned to its peach tone.

Inuyasha shrugged and took the pass, "Nothing unusual. See you in a few minutes, Yamato."

"Watch it, Mr. Taisho." Mr. Shihyou looked at Rei, "Next time, Miss Akuma, kick him outside of class. If you get caught, tell whoever catches you that I gave you permission." He turned to Kagome, "That goes for you too, Miss Higurashi."

"Ok, sounds great." Rei and Kagome looked at each other and snickered. When Inuyasha came back in, his glare did not turn from Kagome. He finally sat back in his desk, and randomly glared at her. Finally getting annoyed, Mr. Shihyou spoke up, "Mr. Taisho, I know you would very much like to get revenge on Miss Higurashi, but please, save the **loving** stares for later."

Kagome giggled with the rest of the class as Inuyasha blushed, _This is gonna be an interesting year._


	2. Kagome's Big Mouth

**AN:** OMG! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! It's kinda nice to open up my email after a hard day at high school, to find reviews! I'm sorry the characters are kinda OOC, but I try! I watch Inuyasha when its on and collect the Inuyasha manga. But from my point of view, the non-owned characters of any fanfiction will be OOC in some way no matter what because sometimes they would confess their love, let something happen, ect. And normally, they wouldn't do that.

**Note: **Just for the facts, some of the meanings of the Jap words can have more than one thing. Like 'wind'. I know very well that 'Kaze' means 'wind' but so does 'Uindo'. I just liked the latter better.

**Another Note: **Due to, in my opinion, the ever-so-gay Quick Edit grrr..., the long lines are for scene changes. I tried to get the not so dramatic scene changes to hair their own signification, but the ever-so-gay Quick Edit will not allow that...GRR!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. I own the teachers and Rei, that's it.

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"Fuck the mall, go to Borders!"

-Me

**Glossary for this Chapter:**

**Hentai** – Pervert

**Itami** – Pain

**Kijo** – Demoness

**Omiya **– Shinto Shrine

**Ookami **– wolf

**Sanji** - Secretary

**Sekaishi **- World History

**Shihyou** - Teacher

**Taijiya** - Demon Slayer

**Uindo** - Wind

**Yokoshima** – Evil

Lita82890 Presents:

**From Riches to High School**

**Episode 2: **Kagome's Big Mouth; Detention with Inuyasha

"He tried to get you in trouble?" Sango looked shockingly at Rei then glared at Inuyasha. You idiot!" Sango kicked him underneath the table.

At lunch, Kagome sat in-between Rei and Miroku, silent. Sango suddenly peered behind Miroku, and looked at the new girl. She lightly slapped Miroku, telling him to trade places.

The rich girl suddenly felt uncomfortable with the new presence. Sango held out her hand, "Sango Taijiya. Kagome Higurashi, right? Welcome to Shikon High! This is Ayame Kijo." Sango motioned to the red-head, "Not really much to say about this place...except that it can be extremely boring."

Now feeling more comfortable towards the tomboy, the girl laughed, "Please, call me Kagome. Can't be as boring as getting private lessons."

The Smart Cookie looked at Kagome, "Why'd you come here, anyway?"

"Well, I was really bored with my private lessons. It's not that Miss Kaede's lessons were boring... they just didn't catch my eye. There were no hilarious interruptions... no rush of getting to classes on time... no worry of getting detention. It got kinda boring after a while." Kagome set her head on her hand, "I remember there being 276 ceiling tiles in that room..."

Miroku set down his drink, "If I were THAT bored in class, I'd transfer too."

Sango raised her eyebrow at Miroku, "Then why haven't you yet?"

The pervert grabbed her hand and held it to his cheek, "I just love you too much to leave, Sango."

_URK! _Hentai!"

**SLAP!**

Daydreaming, Miroku rubbed his cheek, "And I'd miss this pain." Sango's face still twitched.

Kagome giggled then looked at the rest of the group, "So, what should I know about this school?"

Rei looked up from drawing, "Well, first off, you want to stay away from one gang."

Confused Kagome looked at Ayame, "Who?"

Ayame pointed over to a table in a corner, "Naraku's gang. It consists of Kagura Uindo -"

"K-Kikyou, Sesshomaru, and Naraku himself." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who had his arms crossed and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Don't mess with them. They're pure trouble."

Sango leaned over to whisper to Kagome, "He means Kikyou Omiya, Sesshomaru Taisho, and Naraku Yokoshima. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother; they're apart by 11 months. Both of them absolutely hate each other."

Shocked, Kagome looked at Sango, "No way!"

Sango nodded, "Yup, Kikyou is Inuyasha's ex. They broke up after something... we don't know what. She still wants him, but he turns her down every time. Ayame thinks that he still has a soft spot for her... but we don't know for sure."

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I had to help– hey! You must be Higurashi! She's certainly prettier than I expected!"

Ayame sighed and motioned to the jock, "and this is-"

"Ookami. Kouga Ookami, the pleasure is all mine." Swiftly, the headband-clad captain kissed her hand.

The pig-tailed red head continued, "My next door neighbor, Kouga Ookami. He's captain of the Varsity Football Team."

Blushing, Kagome took back her hand, "Oh..."

Miroku looked diagonally across the table to see Inuyasha twitching, "Hey Inuyasha, you ok?"

**Twitch** "Just..." **Twitch** "Fine" **Twitch Twitch**

Beside him, Ayame kicked the twitching teen, "Snap out of it. You can't be jealous already, can you?" Her lips were set in a grin.

"Ow! You bitch!"

Rei kicked him as well, "Don't ask what that was for, you know the reason. Don't forget, Mr. Shihyou gave Kagome and me permission to kick you outside of class. We can't get in trouble for it."

The chocolate-haired tomboy looked at the artist in disbelief, "Really? Mr. Shihyou did?"

The rich girl nodded, "Yeah. I have no fucking clue what I did, but suddenly Inuyasha called me a bitch. Since I was incapable of reaching him, Rei kicked him for me. Inuyasha got detention for calling me a bitch, and Rei got off the hook cause she had a good reason. He then told us that we had his permission to kick him outside of class. Mr. Shihyou said that if we get in trouble, to say that Mr. Shihyou let us."

"I called you a bitch 'cause you insulted me!"

"**ME!** I just said that you had an attitude and that I could see it in your eyes!"

"Oh, so you were looking into my eyes, eh?" Inuyasha smirked, "So what else did you see? Love? Depression? Can you read expressions in eyes like in those romance pocketbooks or whatever?" the silver-haired teen made fake lovey-dovey eyes and put his hands together.

Kagome kicked him, "No, I am not capable of that ability at this moment, and I wasn't looking into your eyes. I could see your attitude across the isle!"

Inuyasha stood up from his seat, "You better shut up now if you know what's good for you!"

"6-10 servings of bread and 3-4 servings of fruits and vegetables." Kagome also stood up from her seat at the round table.

Rei and Sango leaned towards each other from behind Kagome, "She's good."

Kouga motioned for them to sit back down, "No need for tempers here, guys. This is LUNCH! We are supposed to be happily eating our food and tell about funny events from the first two classes."

Inuyasha sat back down in his seat, as did Kagome. The rich girl gave him a good bruise on his shin and then went back to eating her food.

After mumbling a few choice words from his err... **colorful** language, he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "You've been living next to Ayame too long, wimpy wolf. She's starting to get to you." Inuyasha received a kick from Ayame, and walked off to class in a pissy mood when the bell rang.

Kagome pulled on her gym shirt, "Is Inuyasha obsessed with his ego or something?"

Already in her shirt and shorts, Sango began rolling up her sleeves inwards, "Yeah, he's been like that since Kindergarten, from what Miroku and Rei tell me." She tucked her sleeve underneath the arm hole, and placed her bra strap on the inside/top of the now rolled up sleeve to hold it in place, making one side of her shirt sleeveless.

The rich girl put her bag in her and Sango's locker, "How long have you all known each other anyway?"

The tomboy finished tucking her other sleeve in, "Rei's known Inuyasha since they were babies, their moms went through school together. Miroku met Rei and Inuyasha in Pre-school, back when he wasn't such a lech. I moved in to a house in Rei's neighborhood when we were in 2nd grade, and met them through her." Kagome nodded for her to continue, "Kouga protected Ayame from a group of thugs wanting to hurt her when they were about 5 or 6. Around 4th grade, Kouga moved into a house next to Ayame unknowingly until her parents came over to greet them. We all came together in Middle School."

Kagome's hazel eyes went to the floor, "Now I feel like I've intruded..."

The brown haired girl put a hand on her shoulder, "You haven't intruded! I feel as if I've known you for years!"

The late bell rang throughout the gym and the locker rooms, signaling for the teens to get out.

Sango peered out of the locker room door, "Oh no," she turned to all of the girls in the locker rooms, "Girls, we have Mrs. Itami again!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "'Pain'?" random girls nodded. Tying up her ebony hair, Kagome slapped on some sarcasm, "That sounds comforting."

A girl with short black hair up in a ponytail and piercing red eyes nodded her head, "Yeah. Mrs. 'Pain in the ass' as all of us call her... When she's not around to listen that is."

Sango crossed her arms, "Probably one of the few things I'll agree with Kagura on..." the chocolate haired girl lifted her head up to look at Kagome, "This is Kagura Uindo. She's part of Naraku's gang...unwillingly."

Kagura also folded her arms, "That bastard. If he didn't threaten Kanna then I wouldn't be in his gang."

Mrs. Itami popped her head through the door, "Miss Uindo, watch your mouth; everyone out to do your stretches...now! 10 laps around the track up top for delaying" All of the girls groaned and started heading out to the gym.

The rich girl blinked at her harshness and leaned over to Sango and Kagura, "Man, she really is a Pain in the Ass...'"

The other two girls nodded and went out to stretch, and then to do the 10 laps, regretfully.

"You girls should be out of the locker room before the bell! 15 laps for all of you!" Mrs. Itami turned to the boys, "That goes for you too! I saw you come out late, Mr. Ookami!"

"But I came out right as the bell rang!" the captain started to protest at the unfair substitute.

"You were out AS the bell rang, Kouga, not BEFORE! Now up the stairs, all of you." Blank stares were aimed at her, "MARCH!" the strict teacher pointed up the steps towards the track on the top of the gym.

It was Kagome's fourth day of school; the regular PE teacher Mr. Hari was still not back from where ever.

Kagome put her hands on her hips as she walked back down the steps after the awful 15 laps, "Mrs. Itami is such a bitch! She needs to give us some slack!"

Kagura's red eyes flashed with fear, "Higurashi, you need to watch your mouth she–"

Thirsty, Kagome leant over the water fountain to take a sip, "I don't care! I'll go up and tell her–"

Little did the group know that everyone in the gym had stopped stretching and all had looks of fear on their face. A bony hand slapped down on Kagome's shoulder, frightening her, and causing water to get on her face, "Tell me what, missy?"

Furious, Kagome wheeled around to look in the face of Mrs. Itami. Her eyes showed anger and she spun out what her thoughts were, "The name's not 'missy'! It's Kagome Higurashi! " A few gasps went through the gym as they heard her mother's famous last name. Kagome wiped her face from the water, "And I was gonna tell you that from MY point of view, you're a bitch!" Even more gasps echoed through the line for the water fountain. Kouga watched with interest as 'his girl', or so he claimed in his head... the captain still had yet to tell the world that, fought with one of the strictest substitute teachers in Shikon High.

Sango and Kagura watched in fear as Kagome was about to get her ass chewed. Mrs. Itami donned a stress mark above her head, "What was that, Miss Higurashi?" the woman's fist clenched.

The girl cocked her head to the side, her hazel eyes filled with dangerous sarcasm, "Did I stutter? I said that you were a bitch! Hello, we're teens! We're supposed to screw up once in a while! It's our NATURE!" The pissed off ebony-haired girl put one hand on her hips and waved the other in the air, "For crying out loud, we get out here when the bell rings! We don't know when it does go off!"

"5 minutes after lunch. That should give you PLENTY of–"

"5 minutes! 5 minutes after lunch is NOT a lot of time! (AN: No, it's not!) Sometimes, by the time we get our lunch, its about 10 minutes for us to eat. And for Kouga's excuse for being late, all of us were in the back of the line. Actually know the facts before you say things ok? You'd get in trouble."

Mrs. Itami rolled her eyes, "Please excuse me. I think I hear the phone." With one last glare at the Higurashi heir, the crabby teacher left into the Women Coach's office.

All of the teens gathered around Kagome, complementing her. Kouga put an arm around her shoulders, "Yup, that's My Woman!"

The teen's eyes shot open at that announcement, "Say WHAT!" She wriggled out of Kouga's side-hug.

"Miss Higurashi, detention! Everyone might as well change because class is almost over. Speaking of which, 7 laps tomorrow for taking up class time, Kagome!"

Kagome's stomach tightened in knots as she, Sango, and Kagura started to go to the locker room. But before that, she heard Kouga say, "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll run the laps with you!"

Sango nodded at Kouga and Kagome, "We will, too."

The red-eyed Naraku gang member looked up towards the track, "Shouldn't be that bad considering the 15 we did today..."

With her stomach still tightened in knots, when she was done, Kagome headed towards the office, _I didn't think that the thought of going to detention would be so...frightening..._

"You landed with detention? I knew it wouldn't last for long..." Miss Sanji chuckled to herself and took the pass.

"I always wanted to feel the fear of going to detention, but–"

"You didn't expect it to feel like that, huh?" The young secretary looked at Kagome with knowing eyes, "You're just like Sango when she first got detention."

Shocked, the rich girl looked at the blonde, "What did Sango do?"

"Got in a fight with Naraku." Miss Sanji waved her hand and took her pen to write on the pass, "One day after school, Naraku saw her with the rest of your group at the basketball court. The next day during lunch, he made fun of her 'guyish' appearance. To put it simple, she swung a fist out at them."

"Well, I haven't met Naraku...But Kagura's pretty cool."

Miss Sanji nodded, "Yeah, she's alright. If Naraku wasn't threatening her little sister Kanna, then she wouldn't be in the gang."

"Yeah she told me about that... What or where's my detention?" Kagome looked over the desk.

"Because Mrs. Itami's a substitute teacher, she assigned you to stay in room 214."

"Mr. Shihyou's room?" the student raised her eyebrow, "Doing what?"

Miss Sanji just handed the pass back, "I just hope you have a LOT of homework today, Kagome."

"See you tomorrow, Kagome!" Kouga and Ayame walked off into the direction of their neighborhood.

Sango patted the worried teen's shoulder, "You'll be fine. Mr. Shihyou isn't going to bite you."

_I hope not..._

"Lady Kagome? Are ye coming?" the before mentioned girl turned towards Kaede and her car, "Thy mother is expecting you."

Kagome gulped and ran over to Kaede, "Err... Kaede... I'm gonna be home a little late...I have detention."

"Detention? What would ye have business there?"

"Uhh, long story. Just tell mom that I'm at a friend's house or something. Can you come pick me up here in about an hour?"

"Yes."

"Thank you sooo much!" She looked at the clock on the school, "I better get going...I don't know what will happen if I'm late..."

The old woman nodded and drove off. Running, Kagome slid across the hallways and into the door.

"What are you doing here, Higurashi?" Kagome twitched at the voice of the rude Inuyasha sitting in Rei's desk.

The rich girl scoffed, "Detention."

Inuyasha's amber eyes filled up with amusement, "You? Higurashi the rich girl get detention? Whadjya do?"

Taking her seat, Kagome set her backpack down, "I told Mrs. Itami that she was a bitch."

"So you're the one that told the wench the truth."

Bewildered, Kagome's hazel eyes turned to him, "What are you talking about?"

"It's all around the school. 'A girl told Mrs. Pain in the Ass she was a bitch.' Not even a week into school and you already landed yourself detention. You've been around me too much."

Facing the front again, Kagome growled, "I have not! I just spoke my mind and she just so happened to overhear it!" She quieted down and looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye, "What are you in for?"

Crossing his arms, the silver-haired boy grinned, "I pissed off Miss Sekaishi."

"Miss Sekaishi?"

"The World History teacher. She was our substitute in Government today."

"Ah."

"So... who do we have today... Mr. Taisho and... Miss Higurashi? How on Earth did YOU end up here?"

Sheepishly, the girl smiled, "I told called Mrs. Itami a" **cough cough.** Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Inuyasha shake his head.

"Ahhh... so you're the one that said that. That's all I was hearing after third period."

Kagome sweatdropped, _how long does it take for one rumor to spread throughout the high school?_

"Anyways, get out your homework... that is if you have any. If not," Mr. Shihyou held out two scrub brushes and a bucket of soapy water, "Start cleaning."

Inuyasha got up and took a scrub brush out of the Algebra teacher's hands. He tossed it to Kagome, "I know you don't have any homework, so help. We'll start in the corners and make our way towards the center." Inuyasha's detention buddy nodded.

Mr. Shihyou shook his head as he got up from his desk, "Now, I have a teacher's meeting. It shouldn't take long maybe 45 minutes at the most. I expect this room to be somewhat decent by the time I get back." He turned to Inuyasha, "And if you even think about leaving the room, detention will be in order for the rest of the week. Clear?"

"Crystal, Yama."

"You're pushing it, Mr. Taisho, you're pushing it." With that, he left the room, closing the door.

Somewhat angry, Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Listen up. I don't want to stay here any longer than you want to. Therefore, let's just shut up and get moving." The rich girl looked at the floor and noticed that the bad boy was already cleaning.

"You're the one talking." He stuck the scrub brush back into the soapy water.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome got on the floor and started to scrub. Timidly, she looked over her shoulder to the silver haired boy, "So, why do you act the way you do?"

"Wha?"

She got up and sat in a desk near him, "Why are you such a bad ass?"

Tossing his brush in the bucket as he stood up, Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "Keh, no reason."

Kagome also tossed her brush in the bucket, "There has got to be a reason! Come on!"

Turning his head, the boy looked out the windows, "When I was little, everyone made fun of me cause of my hair and name.

"Sesshomaru and I absolutely hate each other. It's a miracle we both haven't killed each other yet. Before my parents died, our father always kept us from hiring a lawyer for murder. Now, after they've died, there's Myouga, that scaredy cat, he wont even let us get a decent punch in."

Kagome giggled at the comment, then changed her look, "I'm sorry."

Once again, Inuyasha looked out the window, "Keh, I don't need you're sympathy!"

"I wasn't giving you my sympathy, Taisho!" the girl angrily got up, "No wonder Kikyou left you, YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"

THAT got Inuyasha a little ticked off. He grabbed her wrist tightly and whispered harshly, "For you're information, Kikyou didn't leave me, I left **HER**! She was two-timing me with that bastard Naraku!"

The onyx-haired girl looked into his eyes and saw anger. She snapped out of the gaze and pried her wrist from his bone-breaking grip, "Well so-rry! Don't need to bite my head off!" she took the brush back from the bucket and started cleaning again. As the minutes passed on, rain started to fall.

"Damn, we got out early, Kaede isn't here yet." Kagome stood against the wall of the school, with the protection of the roof from the rain.

"Lucky you; I have to walk home."

"Then why haven't you left yet?"

"It's not safe for a girl such as yourself to stay out without company." Kagome blushed at his remark and muttered a thanks.

Out of the blue, Kagome dropped her back pack and ran into the rain, throwing her arms out. Twirling around, the ebony-haired girl smiled as the wet droplets washed over her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and dragged her underneath the lip of the roof, "You can catch a cold."

"So?" Kagome tried to tug out of his grip.

He brought her closer to him, "Have you also failed to notice that you're uniform shirt is white?"

Finally getting free, she ran out into the rain again, "What's the big deal? You're not Miroku. Plus, Kaede has a sweater in her car." Getting an idea, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the rain with her, "Come out in the rain with me!"

Inuyasha looked at the wet girl; her hair was already sticking to her face, and her eyes glistened with delight. Giving in, he stood out underneath the rain with her, "Why do you feel so 'compelled' to stand out in the rain, Higurashi?"

"Rain takes my worries away and I feel at peace. Plus, I love the way it smells and it feels against my face." She once again threw her arms out and spun around, holding out her tongue to catch the drops. The rich girl became dizzy and fell forward. But instead of expecting to hit the ground, she fell into the strong arms and chest of Inuyasha.

"Watch it." His amber eyes playfully scolded her for her carelessness as she looked up. Their eyes locked for a few minutes as the rain fell around them.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome, please get in the car, ye will get soaked."

The mentioned girl looked at the bus stop and saw the old woman in the car. She wriggled out of Inuyasha's arms, looking at the ground the whole time, "I need to go. See you tomorrow, I guess."

Inuyasha nodded as he handed Kagome her backpack. Kagome hurriedly got in the shot gun of the car. As Kaede started pulling out of the 'u' bus stop, Kagome wheeled her head to look at the entrance of the school to see Inuyasha getting his backpack.

"Kaede, can you stop the car?" the car came to a halt and Kaede looked at the rich girl questioningly. But by the time she turned her head, the girl was gone.

"Taisho!" Inuyasha turned around at the sound of his name to see the girl running towards him.

Out of breath, the girl stopped in front of him and smiled, "Would you–" she paused, "Would you like a ride?"

The boy had a look in his eyes and the girl knew his answer. Now shielding their eyes from the harsh rain, Kagome and Inuyasha ran back to Kaede's car, the rain making sure they didn't leave without getting soaked.


	3. The Game of Bullshit

**AN:** Well, this chapter certainly turned out different then it was supposed to. But I still like it, anyways. A little bit of Kouga/Inuyasha fighting for the reviewer that mentioned it. Anyways, talk about not getting this up as early as I wanted it. I was deprived from the internet, therefore, got to working on this. Please leave reviews. Much appreciated. Arigatou!

**Disclaimer:** As depressing as it is to say this… I don't own Inuyasha. I DO own Rei and the teachers. Please don't take them without my permission!

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"There are only two things that duct tape can't fix: a broken heart, and ripped pants."

-Crystle Alziebler

**Glossary of Random/Interesting Words for this Chapter:**

**Hari - **Stretch

**Houshi** – Monk

**Itami** – Pain

**Itamae** – Chef, Cook

**Oden** - a popular Japanese hotpot dish, which includes daikon radish, fish cakes, boiled eggs, konnyaku (yam cake), and more.

**Ramen** – honestly, do I need to explain? You people should know this by now! NOODLES! YUMMY, DELICIOUS NOODLES!

**Rimujin** – Limousine

**Sanji** – Secretary

**Shihyou** - Teacher

**Taijiya** – Demon Slayer

**Yokoshima** – Evil

**Important Notice**: Those of you that absolutely LOVE **Inuyasha**… I highly recommend getting the 2 DVDs **Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time**, and **Inuyasha the Movie 2: Castle Beyond the Looking Glass**. They are now out in English, and believe me, they are something to see. I have both of them sitting in front of me now, and they're just… well… they're awesome! I got mine at Waldenbooks because they were/are having a Cosplay costume contest. I actually saw someone banging on the door of the mall out here dressed as Kikyou… Anyways…you can probably buy them at Suncoast, Borders, Best Buy… (The commercial for the 2nd movie said it could be bought in Best Buy) anywhere you think or know they might be. The DVDs are not only in English, but in Japanese too, of course with English subtitles. They have special features, like sketches for the characters and special features such as the Top 30 Things Dealing with Inuyasha.

Lita82890 Presents:

**From Riches to High School**

**Episode 3:** The Game of Bullshit

"Kagome, you better pray that you have that book in your locker. Mr. Shihyou will shoot you if you don't!"

"But it's not here!" Kagome threw stuff out of her locker, desperate to find her Algebra 3 Book.

Standing by the rich girl's locker, the artist looked over at Kagome, "Why don't you ask Ayame to borrow hers?"

"She's across the school! I'd never get back in time!"

The golden-eyed girl put her hand on chocolate-orbed girl's shoulder, "Kagome, I hate to tell you this but… your doomed."

Dramatically, Kagome kneeled down and threw her arms and head in the air, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Random students in the hallway gave her odd looks.

Rei sweat dropped and backed away from the girl, mouthing to the random students that she didn't know the rich girl. Noticing the time, she then grabbed the doomed girl by her wrist and briskly walked to Mr. Shihyou's room.

Inuyasha smirked from his usual desk beside Miroku and in front of Rei, "Where's your book, Higurashi?"

"I don't have it."

Miroku turned around to look at the book-withdrawn girl, "Mr. Shihyou has extra books under his desk. But no one has been able to get one without being caught."

"Damn…"

"Ok, enough chit chat, people, lunch is next hour, not this one!"

_So far, so good. Mr. Shihyou hasn't assigned anything out of the book._ As Mr. Shihyou went over yesterday's assignment, which always took a long time, Kagome tried not to look guilty and nervous at the same time.

Unfortunately for her, looking at her desk was quite… well… suspicious.

"Miss Higurashi, is something wrong?"

The girl paled as her name was called, "N-no, sir."

"Then why-"

A somewhat timid knock was heard at the door. Raising an eyebrow, the teacher opened up the door to be looking at an 8th grade boy with black hair.

The boy stepped in and politely bowed, "I'm sorry for disturbing your class, Mr. Shihyou. But please excuse my sister for being such an airhead."

"SOUTA! YOU LITTLE-….." Kagome stopped as she noticed a text book in her brother's hand, "YOU BROUGHT MY BOOK! YOU'RE A LIFESAVOR!" Hugging her brother, the happy-and-saved-from-her-teacher's-wrath girl gave her brother a noogie, "YOU FRIGGEN ROCK!"

Miroku, Rei, and Inuyasha laughed as Kagome tortured her brother. Trying to shove his sister off, Souta put on look of disgust, "K-Kagome! Let…me…go!"

Mr. Shihyou coughed and interrupted the happy rich girl from hurting her also rich brother, "Miss Higurashi, seeing now that you have your book, wouldn't it be wise to let your brother leave for his lunch? I'm sure he is hungry."

Sweatdropping, Kagome released Souta and put a hand behind her head, "Heh…right…sorry about that."

Once Souta left the room, Mr. Shihyou turned back to the class, "Ok, now that Miss Higurashi has her book-"

"_Attention all Seniors…"_

"God damnit!" Mr. Shihyou muttered, then angrily sat down on his stool tapping his fingers on his thigh and gave Miss Sanji, the announcer, a death glare.

"…_anyone who wants to help with the annual Homecoming dinner please sign up in the office after school."_

Rei looked at Kagome and nodded as Miss Sanji continued, _"Also, to everyone, next week's Spirit Week days have been decided. Monday is Free Dress…,"_ cheers erupted throughout every class at hearing that announcement, _"Tuesday is Festival Day, Wednesday is Class Day, Seniors in togas, Juniors in American Western, Sophomores in Tropical, and Freshman, as usual, babies. Thursday will be Lazy Day, and finally, on Homecoming, Feudal Era Day. Please note, since I know that some of you will ask, No you may NOT bring real swords on Friday. That is all, thank you."_

The teacher let out a breath before talking through his teeth, "Anyone have anything to say? Any appointments? Anything that will interrupt?" Mr. Shihyou glared at everyone.

Inuyasha rubbed his chin, "Well, now that you mention it…"

Immediately, the Algebra 3 teacher pointed his finger at the floor, "Sit down, Mr. Taisho." He saw Miroku start up, "Don't even think about it Mr. Houshi. In fact, no one say anything at all! Your assignment's on the board-"

**BRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

"What does the world want from me? You have the assignment, you know how to do it, I want it done by Monday." This caused groans to erupt from the class.

Once at the lunch room, Kagome got straight to the point, "Spirit Week?"

Ayame looked up from tomorrow's homework, "To put it simply, Spirit Week is when we get in School Spirit for Homecoming Week. Of course, Free Dress on Monday as usual. And from the voting last year, Feudal Era won for the Homecoming theme."

Rei peered up from her latest comic, "Everyone participates in Class Day. And this is the year where we finally get to wear togas!" She pumped her fist up into the air in excitement, "And Festival Day is just like a festival, girls wear their yukatas or kimonos depending on the weather, guys wear their hakama pants and haoris, and there is no homework because the girls can't get into their seats with their obis on."

"Ok, I got that so far…soo whats Lazy day and the Homecoming Dinner?"

Sango just waved her hand, "Lazy day is like a Pajama day basically. Most of us bring pillows and run around in our slippers all day (AN: we do that at our school, ITS SO MUCH FUN!). The Homecoming Dinner is when the whole school, including teachers, and community eats here before the Homecoming Game and Dance. Every year, the Seniors get to be the waiters and waitresses… if they want to. You even get paid tips!"

Ayame looked at the tomboy, "Who's in charge of the dinner this year?"

"Miss Itamae." The artist didn't even look up from her comic to answer that one.

Sango looked surprised, "The cooking class teacher?"

"Yup. She's doing the desserts."

"Not only that but _Sumika no Ookami_ is donating food and is also going to cook." Kouga looked up from his food, then smirked, "But I'll let you guys in on a secret that not many people know about. The Varsity Football team already picked out the waitress outfits."

The tomboy just blankly stared, "You've GOT to be joking me!"

"The Varsity Football team picking the outfits? Oh joy! Please tell me you had SOME sanity in your brain to not have us wear short skimpy skirts!" The artist raised an eyebrow at the football player.

"It all depends on what job you get." The captain looked at the clock, "Hey, by the way Kagome, I hear that Mrs. Itami finally left. Mr. Hari had to force her out of the gym this morning!"

The rich girl looked towards the ceiling, "Thank you, God."

The football player took Kagome's hand, "Would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight? It is a Friday."

The rich girl sweat dropped, Inuyasha twitched, and Ayame rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself. Kagome was discussing with us that she had…"

The badboy interrupted, "Look, she doesn't have the time, ok? Mr. Shihyou gave us an assload of homework, so she just simply doesn't have the time to go out with a wimpy wolf like you!"

"What was that mutt!" The two got up and looked like they were about to slug one another.

Kagome got in-between them, "Hey, both of you, knock it off! You're an embarrassment!"

**.V.**

"Hey, ladies. Sango, I take it that you're signing up for one of the waitress jobs?" Miss Sanji looked at the brunette, "You better, considering you've been talking about this since your Freshman year."

Sango laughed, "Of course I am!" she picked up the pen, "Ok, Rei…hostess, ne? Kagome will be a waitress with me and Ayame you wanted to bus tables…" The other girls nodded.

The blonde secretary looked at the tomboy, "How's life at Taijiya Auto?"

"Pretty good. We're still getting the good business from the High Schoolers with that discount. But dad's been a little tired out lately. Naraku's father is threatening to shut down the business, ya know with his wealth and all."

"That's terrible!"

"Yup, I've been working there since I was in Middle school… it would be hard to give up. Anyways, see ya later!"

"You work at Taijiya Auto?" Kagome looked at the brunette with an eyebrow raised.

The tomboy nodded, "Yup, proud assistant owner for 8 years."

The rich girl just kept walking, "Wow, anyways, Mom wanted to know when you guys were coming over."

Rei looked at Kagome with a raised eyebrow, "Come…over?" Ayame and Sango looked at each other, then back at the rich girl.

"Yeah, Mom wants to meet you guys. Actually, she suggested that you guys slept over…"

Sango immediately grinned, "No work, I'm in!"

Ayame looked at her books and then back at the girls, "I hafta study for a quiz on Monday…"

The artist pulled Ayame, "Do the words weekend mean ANYTHING to you? We have all…well… weekend and whether you like or not, YOU are coming with us!"

After many phone calls and 'oks' the girls walked towards Ayame's house, the closest at the time. With good timing, Mrs. Higurashi was riding by in her limo. Seeing Kagome, she told the driver to stop as she rolled down the window, "Kagome!"

The girl turned around, "Mom! Hey, um, remember that sleepover you suggested, umm… they need rides to their houses to get their stuff…"

"Oh, sure! Get in!"

The other girls just watched as Kagome opened up the door for her friends, "You guys coming or not?" Rei, Ayame, and Sango were staring at the interior once inside the vehicle. With that, they drove off to the houses.

**.V.**

"Jeeze, I never thought it would take that long to get all of our stuff back here…" Ayame collapsed on Kagome's bed. Not only did Rimujin, the limo driver, get disoriented while driving around all of Tokyo from lack of directions (Rei was having a bad day), but Mrs. Higurashi talked to the parents of the other three girls, to make sure that a last minute sleepover was ok with them. The parents, or guardian in Rei's case, actually enjoyed talking with Mrs. Higurashi, not only for the fact that she was the richest and most recognized woman in Tokyo.

"Wow, Kagome, your room is HUGE!" Rei smirked, "Perfect room for a game of Bullshit! Anyone else up?"

The tomboy grinned, "Yeah, sure! Holy shit! 8:00 already? Let me rephrase that, yes, I'm up for some Bullshit, after I get into my pajamas. Where is your bathroom?"

Kagome just pointed to a door, "To your left, can't miss it."

"You have your own friggen bathroom in your room? Awesome!" Rei opened up the door and peeked inside, "Damn! It's bigger than my bedroom!" The other two girls' eyes widened at the light yellow bathroom with pearly tiles and counter top. Sango pushed the other two out and shut the door in their faces, signifying she wanted to change.

"Ok, so…two 3s." Kagome, after a round of getting the hang of the game, and sitting in her long sleeved, green, button-up, satin pajamas with silver butterflies, set down two cards.

Rei pondered about Kagome's move. She sat cross-legged in her black pajamas which had light blue dragons printed all over her somewhat velvety pajama pants and in the center of her sports-bra-backed matching tank top. (AN: I LOVE these pajamas! Wearing them as I speak:D)

Sango, on the other hand, wore a pair of blue and green plaid, baggy, guyish pajama bottoms and a grey turtleneck tank top. (AN: I just think that the pajamas my friend Melissa wore were SOOO COOL! I luv them! OK… I'm shutting up now.)

Ayame wore her tan coffee pajamas, with cups of coffee printed all over the place, with the phrase 'Got Coffee?' in random places. She smirked, "Bullshit."

"Damn, you guys are good." Kagome took the pile of 10 cards in the center.

"Ayame's the champ at this game. I've beaten her once! I highly praise that moment!" Rei shoved her fist in the air.

"Ya whatever…"

Rei set down her cards, "I have an idea. I got this from my cousin when she visited this summer. Gimme your cards." The rest set down their cards and Rei took them. Taking out the kings, she started to shuffle them, "Ok, let's start with Sango. Ok, the Kings are guys at our school. The Heart is the one you like, the Diamond, the one you hate, and the other two are your guy friends. Now, Sango, who do you like?"

"No one."

Ayame rolled her eyes, "Ya, right, let's just make the King of Hearts Miroku for this round."

"WHAT!"

Rei sweatdropped, "Sango, it's just a game. Ok, now assuming you hate Naraku, who are your two guy friends?"

"Inuyasha and Kouga, who else?"

"Good point." Rei set the cards down, "Ok, Ayame, pick a random card out of this deck, don't look at it, though. No one is supposed to know the outcome until we're done." The artist then started laying out the cards in four separate piles, one under each King. "Now, please, keep in mind, this is just for fun," She picked up the pile under Inuyasha (Spades), "Ok… lets see."

After careful calculation, she laid 3 diamonds down, "hmm, not bad, your doing well, money-wise, kinda in-between…" next she laid down 4 Hearts, "He loves you, not bad." If you would have seen the look on everyone's faces… "you have two kids, and you are content with this marriage." With that she laid down 2 Clubs and 3 Spades.

Ayame takes Kouga's (Clubs) pile, "I remember this game, you played this with me. Ok, you're doing the same money-wise, as the last one, he loves you a good amount, 2 kids, and you're not very happy."

Kagome looks at the cards, "Ok, so the Diamonds are how much money you have, Hearts is how much he loves you, Clubs are how many children, and Spades is how happy you are?"

Rei nodded, "Yup, it all depends on how many cards of that suit you have."

Kagome nodded and picked up Naraku's (Diamonds), "ok, I got the next one." She laughed as she looked through the cards, "First off, your broke, have no money at all…he absolutely hates you…3 kids, and you are hella happy." She laid down 7 Spades and held a Joker, "What does a Joker mean?"

Rei smiled and put it down on the King of Diamonds, "But my, young friend, as 'happy' as you may be, you are getting a divorce, two divorces, make that!" She laid the last Joker down.

Now, getting really into this, Sango pumped her fist in the air, "YES!"

Rei took Miroku's (Hearts) pack, "Now, you are pretty in-between with cash, he loves you a hell of a lot, you have… holy shit, 5 kids, jeeze you guys must have been busy (insert glare from Sango), and… you're content, personally I think it's because of all the groping and womanizing."

Ayame got into it now, "Now, it is time to find out who you will marry out of these 4 bachelors! And the winner is…" the last card was a heart, "You marry Miroku." She set the card on the pile with the King of Hearts.

"NO WAY!" Sango acted mad, then burst up laughing in the end. The rest of them were rolling on the floor, while Ayame fell off the edge of Kagome's bed to join them.

"Lady Kagome?"

Kagome sat up and the rest stifled the rest of their laughs as Kaede knocked on the door, "Yes, Kaede?"

"Sorry to bother, my lady, but there are two boys that wish to- Well, excuse me young sir, mind your manners." With that, she left.

The girls looked up to find Inuyasha and Miroku, dressed in baggy jeans and t-shirts, panting. Sango raised her eyebrow and looked at the two boys, "We'll if YOU guys are here, then where's Kouga?"

"He wasn't…there…with…us…" Miroku panted, "Something…bout… Football meeting…just let me lie down…." Miroku walked over to Kagome's couch in her room, and collapsed on it. A 'damn wimpy wolf' was heard from the bad boy.

Rei looked at Inuyasha who was sitting on the floor, clutching his arm, "Sweet Anime, what happened?"

The bad boy, now caught up with his breath, looked up, "We were outside playing one-on-one basketball. Naraku and his gang stops by, with Hiten, Manten, and all of those fuckers…"

Miroku lifted his head up from the arm of the chair, "Inuyasha and Naraku got into a fight, they started chasing us, right after Naraku cut Inuyasha's arm open…" Inuyasha held out his arm; the girls could see the blood soaking the red jacket he wore. The pervert continued, "We were too weak to fight, so then we ran to the nearest place, your…manor, do you call it?"

Inuyasha grumbled at the 'weak' statement, "We weren't too weak to fight! We just-"

While they were explaining what happened, Kagome had run into her bathroom to grab a first aid kit. She held up Inuyasha's arm and started to cleanse it with antibiotics. As the cream touched the wound, Inuyasha hissed in pain, "God damn, bitch! What are you doing!"

Kagome glared at the boy, "Hey, I'm trying to help! If you want your arm to heal soon, then you better shut up and let me finish!" She then started on wrapping the wound with gauze.

Rei picked up the cards, "Well, hell, looks you guys are gonna be here for a while, up for a round of Bullshit?"

Miroku got up and walked to the circle of girls and sat down, "Sure, why not." Kagome and Inuyasha later joined the circle after wrapping the silver-haired boy's arm.

"Do you have another deck of cards, Kagome?"

"In the set of drawers in the corner, top one."

Kaede had then popped back in the room, "Sorry to bother ye, Lady Kagome, but I have a feeling that these men shall be staying the night, am I correct?"

Kagome sighed, "I believe so, after what happened, Naraku would probably still stalk you guys for tonight."

Sango grinned, "Yeah, Naraku won't even think about coming here, Mrs. Higurashi is a hell of a lot more powerful than Naraku's father. Kagome's mom would fire him in a snap if his son did anything to her or her family!"

The old woman started out, "Guest rooms are down the hall, gentlemen. There should be some clothes in the drawers ye may borrow. Good night, Lady Kagome."

"Good night, Kaede."

Rei looked at Sango, "Mr. Yokoshima works for Mrs. Higurashi?"

The tomboy nodded, "Yup. He's been trying to get her job for a while now. Mrs. Higurashi was the one that saved Taijiya Auto from being shut down. Remind me to thank her..."

Ayame then spoke up, "He won't be able to anyways, Mrs. Higurashi owns the friggen company. There's no way in hell he'd get it." Ayame settled back down into her BS mode, "Remember, double the cards now. Ok, anyways…2 Aces."

Silence followed, Miroku's turn was next, "ok then, 3 twos."

The red-head smirked, "Bullshit." Sigh and the sound of the cards being picked up followed.

**.V.**

Kagome sat up in the middle of the night from her bed. Putting on her slippers, she quietly tiptoed around the 3 other sleeping girls and stepped out the door. She hadn't eaten much at supper, even though they were serving Kagome's favorite dish, oden.

"Damn, I need some food!" Her stomach growled. Wincing, she looked around to see if anyone had been disturbed and following her. The halls were so silent, every little noise sounded like a bomb. Walking down steps from the 3rd floor to the 1st was very complicated in this matter for some of the hidden creaks.

Wandering down the halls towards the kitchen was something that she had somewhat gotten used to doing in the middle of the night. A hand then was lightly set on her shoulder; she froze, "GU-". Another hand was put over her mouth to muffle her screaming. The ebony-haired girl was whirled around to come face to face with the bad boy, "Don't do that Inuyasha, you almost made me call the guards!" Her whisper reached his sensitive ears well enough, "What are you doing up?"

"I should ask you the same."

The two continued walking, "I was hungry, so I woke up to get some food, like I usually do every weekend."

The bad boy gaped, "But they served us mountains of dinner tonight! Not only that, but they served oden!"

"I just wasn't hungry at the time, plus, they served us snacks like honey-roasted peanuts." (AN: pops some into her mouth) An awkward silence followed. Nervously, Kagome looked at his arm, "How's your arm?"

"A helluva lot better then it was. So… where are we going anyways?"

Kagome grinned as she quietly opened the kitchen doors, "The kitchen to get some food." Her slippers scuffed across the tiled floor to the refrigerator, and then to the pantry, "Whaddya want? Ramen? Peanut butter and crackers? Honey roasted peanuts?"

"I'll have the Ramen." Inuyasha took the package of oriental ramen from her hand.

Kagome then looked in random cupboards for a pot to boil water. She set the pot of water onto the burner and silence followed afterward. The rich girl looked at Inuyasha, "So why did she do it?"

"Say what?"

"Why did Kikyou cheat on you?"

"I don't know. She was known as the whore of the school, but I decided to give her a chance. But stupid me, giving her a chance; I should have known she would have gone off somewhere."

"Oh."

"But can you answer a question for me?" Kagome just nodded at the boy, "Am I really that horrible to be around?"

Kagome looked toward her slippers, "Well, Miroku and the rest like you…so…maybe if I get to know you better, I'll start to like you better."

Inuyasha grinned, "Oh really," make that grin a sexy kind of grin, "So you already like me? Like me better? What's that supposed to mean?" The badboy advanced on her, coming closer until they were a foot apart.

Not comfortable with the situation entirely, Kagome blushed out of pure embarrassment, "T-That's not what I mean!" The sexy grin was still there, showing that he was messing with her. She smiled and pushed him playfully, "You are so full of it."


	4. Homecoming Week: Free Dress

**AN:** Faithful readers, I apologize for not getting this chapter out for a very long time. First off, 2 of my 4 un-brothers accidentally fried my computer. They were over installing my new video card with my dad and stuff like that, and they got a wire caught in between something, and it fried my harddrive, therefore I lost ALL of my stories, art, and music. So, ummm, yea, that's pretty much how it went down.

When I lose something on the computer, I get so pissed off that I don't work on it for a long time. Well, that's how it was with this chapter. I apologize deeply for not working on this! Please forgive me!

Well, for those of you who want to know, I am now a sophomore in high school, and I'm really stressed. One of my un-brothers moved to Georgia, so if any of you people in Georgia that read this know a Josh Jacobs, he's my un-brother, and I miss him dearly.

On the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th of February was the South Dakota State One Act Competition, which I participated in. Our school did _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ by Shakespeare…I was Mustardseed. Yea, my time was taken up by that, and the stress of Solo and Ensemble Contest for band and choir.

Anyways, this chapter has some references that happened at my school, and I will mention those at the bottom of this chapter, so I don't spoil the chapter.

I also apologize if you find any minor errors. Also, if you hate really in-depth descriptions…uhhh too bad, because of the fact that this chapter is for free dress day, I described a lot of their clothing, so I apologize about that too.

**Disclaimer:** As depressing as it is to say this… I don't own Inuyasha. I DO own Rei and the teachers. Please don't take them without my permission!

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"May the words of my mouth and the meditation of my heart be pleasing in your sight Oh Lord my Rock and Redeemer."

-Psalm 19:14

**Glossary of Random/Interesting Words for this Chapter:**

**Hari **–Stretch

**Hentai** – Pervert

**Houshi** – Monk

**Houtai **– Bandage

**Ookami **– Wolf

**Rei** – Cold/actor

**Rimujin** – Limousine

**Sanji** – Secretary

**Shihyou **– Teacher

**Taijiya** – Demon Slayer

**Yokoshima** – Evil

Lita82890 Presents:

**From Riches to High School**

**Episode 4: **Homecoming Week – Free Dress

"Lady Kagome, thy mother just left with Souta, and Rimujin is waiting for y- why are ye not wearing thy uniform?" Kaede looked at Kagome, who was wearing a green t-shirt with a Billabong logo with yellow and white flowers on the front and back; it was obviously American. She also wore a pair of flared denim jeans with black Doc Martins.

"Free dress today at school for homecoming week, Kaede. Trust me, you'll be seeing me in a lot of weird outfits this week." She walked into her clothing room and looked through the many closets, "Do you know where my favorite yukata is, Kaede?"

"Which one is that, Lady Kagome?"

"The white one with the sakura pattern and red obi. It's not in the yukata closet. It's supposed to be fairly nice tomorrow, and I wanna wear it for Festival Day tomorrow."

"Did ye check in the formals?"

Kagome opened up another closet full of formal dresses, "Ah! There it is! Now why was it in there?" She hung it up on a hook on the wall.

"Lady Kagome, ye must really get to school… thy shall be late!"

Kagome stepped out of her clothing room back into her bedroom to grab her bag, "Ok."

Later on down the road towards the school, they saw a lone figure in a pair of jeans, a grey t-shirt with a logo, and a black long-sleeved shirt underneath.

"Wait a minute…I know that logo! Rimujin, pull over!" Kagome rolled down the window, "Sango!"

The said girl turned and saw Kagome in the limo, "Hey!"

"Ya wanna ride?"

The look on the tomboy's face was relief, "Yes, please and thank you!" Sango got in the limo and sat across the seat from Kagome, "Here, read to me as much as you can out of this book. I gotta relace my shoes." She tossed a somewhat thin book to the rich girl.

"_A Midsummer Night's Dream_? Shakespeare?"

Sango dug through her backpack to bring out a pair of grey laces, and a pair of black ones, "Yup, Literature 12 requirement. It was either that or the _Tragedy of Julius Caesar_."

"Oh, ummm…ok. Where were you?"

"Where the corner is bent…I think its Act 3 Scene 1…" Sango took one of her Airwalk skate shoes, and started lacing a black shoelace through it.

" _Titania: What angel wakes me from my flowery bed?_

"_Bottom: __The finch, the sparrow, and the lark, Whose note full many a man doth mark, And dares not answer nay- For, indeed, who would set his wit to so foolish a bird? Who would give a bird the lie, though he cry 'cuckoo' never so?_

"_Titania**­**_: _I pray thee, gentle mortal, sing again. Mine ear is much enamored of thy note; So is mine eye enthralled to thy shape; And thy fair virtue's force perforce doth move me On the first view to say, to swear, I love thee_

"Sango, what are you doing?"

Sango had laced one of her shoes with a black lace, and the other with a grey lace. They were not laced normally either, they were laced to that they laid horizontal, not vertically crossed. She then laughed, "Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga and I have been doing this for a long time. We each have a pair of skate shoes, Miroku and Inuyasha have Vans, while Kouga has Etnies, and I have my trusty Airwalks. We each have 2 different laces: black and another color. Mine is black and grey, Inuyasha's is black and red, Miroku's is black and purple, and Kouga's is black and gold-ish…tan-ish…whatever you want to call that color that he always wears."

Kagome nodded and kept reading, "_Bottom: Methinks, mistress, you should have little reason for that. And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays. The more the pity that some honest neighbors will not make them friends. Nay, I can gleek upon occasion._

"_Titania:__ Thou art wise as thou art beautiful._

"_Bottom:__ Not so, neither. But if I had wit enough to get out of this wood, I have enough to serve mine own turn._

"_Titania: Out of this wood do not desire to go. Thou shalt remain here, whether thou wilt or no. I am a spirit of no common rate. The summer still doth tend upon my state, And I do love thee. Therefore go with me. I'll give thee fairies to attend on thee, And they shall fetch thee jewels from the deep, And sing –"_

"Ok! Enough Kagome…please…" Sango had her shoes back on and had her head in one of her hands, "Enough Shakespeare…I'll just finish it before the bell rings. I only hafta go to Scene 2, anyways…"

"Oh, ok." Silence followed for about a block.

"Ummm…" Sango tried to start a conversation, "Is it ok for me to stay the night at your house? My father's at a conference and Kohaku is staying at a friend's house so…"

"You'll get lonely? Yea, sure no problem! My mother doesn't mind."

"Miss Kagome, we are here." They both stepped out of the limo.

"Ok, thank you Rimujin. Tell Kaede and Mum that you'll be picking me up today." Kagome waved the driver off, and turned back to Sango, who had her eye at the front door of the school, evidently watching something, "Sango?"

A sophomore had just run out the open door of the school and stood in the center of the front of the school grounds where random students were gathered, "FIGHT!"

Sango's eyes widened, "This can't be good…" She then took off in a run.

"Sango, wait!"

By the time Kagome finally caught up, she saw Rei and Miroku, dressed in dark, baggy jeans and a purple Fox Racing hoodie, holding back an angry Inuyasha dressed in a red hoodie with a white, horizontal stripe across his chest and black, baggy jeans, who was staring at a bloody-nosed Naraku. Sango had gone over to help the pervert hold their best friend back.

"Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha fumed at his enemy menacingly. It was then that Miss Sanji walked over and gently released Inuyasha from Miroku and Sango, and walked off with him.

"What happened!" An out-of-breath Ayame ran up in a black skirt over a pair of flared jeans, a white tank top underneath a tan poncho, and a pair of high-heeled loafer-like shoes with buckles on the front.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Ayame watched as their friend walked with Miss Sanji around the corner to the office as the bell rang for class.

**.V.**

"So Inuyasha lunges out his fist, and hits the brick wall the first time. But then he launched out his fist again, this time hitting Naraku square in the jaw! It was SO COOL!" Rei pumped her fist in the air. She was dressed in a black turtleneck underneath a puffy light blue vest, denim jeans, and a pair of black high-top Converses.

"So what set Inuyasha off in the first place?" Kouga, dressed in a pair of baggy, denim jeans, a white wife-beater underneath a tan overshirt with black flames, set down his tray with 2 cheeseburgers, and other various foods.

The artist shrugged, "Evidently Naraku was talking shit about his family and well…yea…Anyways, I'm so proud of my brother."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Brother?"

Ayame looked up from her book, "They're not really related, they're just so close that they call each other 'brother' and 'sister'. Sango and I are his other 'sisters'."

"Yea, but I also have these other two idiots for my brothers!" Rei pointed at Miroku and Kouga with her pencil. Both threw her a death glare as she laughed.

"Yes, but what about Ry–"

Rei tensed up and closed her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kagome looked at the artist with curiosity but was then brought out of that reverie when Sango grabbed her wrist and walked to the front of the lunch line, "I'll have 5 poppy seed muffins, a bottle of lemonade, and two Gatorades, please."

The lunch lady grabbed the muffins from behind her, along with the three drinks, gave them to Sango, and then went back to the other people in line.

The other three teenagers looked at Sango weirdly and then went back to their lunch and conversation.

"Sango where are we going?" The two girls walked down the hallway of lockers.

"We're going to the office."

Sango opened the door of the student entrance into the office, and then walked down the short hallway towards the nurse's office.

"Hello, Sango." Nurse Houtai she looked up from taking another student's temperature, "He's in the second room."

Sango nodded a thanks, and opened the second door, revealing a solemn Inuyasha, holding his wrapped hand.

The silver-haired teen looked up, "Hey, guys."

Sango sat by him on the small bed, "How's it going?" She tossed him a muffin, "Thought you might be a little hungry." She then handed him a Gatorade. Kagome took two of the poppy seed muffins and the lemonade.

Inuyasha caught the muffin in his unhurt hand, "Thanks." He then held up his other hand, which was wrapped in gauze, medical tape, and an Ace-wrap overtop, "Well, I almost broke my hand, and I'm suspended for two days, and all-day detention for one."

Sango gasped, "But it's homecoming week!"

"He said it would come into effect after this week." Inuyasha growled, "Damn Naraku got off with a half-day suspension."

The tomboy furrowed her eyebrows, "That's not fair!"

Kagome sat down on the other side of Inuyasha, "Whaddya mean?"

"Shikon High Policy: if two people get in a fight, it doesn't matter who started it, they get the same punishment."

The bad boy nodded, "Yea, and how much do you want to bet that they only let him off cause his father's one of the richest people."

"Yes, but under my mom." Kagome pointed out.

"Good point. So are you staying here at the school, or is Myouga coming to pick you up?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Yea, I'm gonna be in here all day, Myouga's too damn busy to come pick me up, as usual."

They all jumped when the bell rang for the second lunch to begin. Sango looked at Inuyasha, "Do you want us to stay here? We're already late for class."

"Nah, that's ok. But if you see Rei, tell her to expect a call from the office sending her down here. I've gotta talk to my other sister, too ya know."

Sango laughed, "Yea, I'll tell her. See ya."

Nurse Houtai saw them walk out, "Would you like me to write you guys a note for your classes?"

"Sure. We're both in Mr. Hari's Physical Fitness class." Sango smiled as the nurse handed them their note, "Thank you."

**.V.**

"My day **completely** sucked." Sango dropped her backpack in the grass and sat underneath the tree on the high school campus.

Kagome sat next to the sulking girl and looked out towards the 'U' bus stop, then back at the brunette, smiling sheepishly.

"Would you like to know how badly my day sucked?" Sango got up without letting Kagome give an answer, "Ok, well, first off, the whole Inuyasha getting in a fight with Naraku kinda started it off. In my Literature 12 class, we took a quiz over what we just read in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, and of course, I didn't do very well cause I don't understand Shakespeare in the first place. THEN, someone tinkered with my motor project in Auto Mechanics so I pretty much failed that. Finding out that Inuyasha got 2 days of suspension and 1 day of ADD didn't help. OH! It gets better, I hafta do a research project and presentation in my government class with Miroku!"

The ebony-haired girl laughed, "Miroku's not that bad…"

Sango gave her a dirty look, "That's what you think… at least he doesn't grab your ass every ten minutes…"

There was a honk from Rimujin in the limo; the two girls grabbed their backpacks and Kagome opened the door for Sango, "What is your research project on anyways?"

"Medieval European government….Damnit…Kagome, we need to stop and get my clothes from my house…"

"Yes, Miss Sango, we'll stop there right away." Rimujin overheard what the brunette had said.

Sango's eyebrows quirked and gave Kagome an odd look and mouthed, 'Miss Sango?' Kagome just shrugged.

When they arrived at Taijiya Auto Repair, Sango went up the stairs and entered the house portion. Kagome observed the house, not extremely big, and not extremely small, the perfect size for a father, his daughter, and son.

Kagome aimlessly wandered into Sango's room, watching her pack her clothes. On Sango's desk were pictures that caught the rich girl's eye. One was the picture of what looked like a 6-year-old Sango in a light pink t-shirt with a darker pink, corduroy overall dress being hugged by a beautiful woman with gorgeous chocolate-colored hair and deep sapphire eyes.

"That's my mum." Kagome turned around to see Sango with her duffel bag, "That was before she-…before she died."

"I'm sorry, Sango. I didn't mean to-"

Sango smiled, "It's alright. Pictures are meant to be looked at." She walked over to Kagome and pointed at a heart-shaped locket her mother was wearing, "You see that? I gave her that on Mother's Day."

"It's so pretty…" the rich girl stared in awe at the necklace.

A small smile appeared on the tomboy's face and she looked back at the pictures, "Mama was different. She liked white gold instead of yellow; she didn't like chocolate ice cream, either." Sango let out a small laugh, "She believed that a person's uniqueness was their true beauty. But in my mind, she was the image of prettiness; she never had to put any makeup on to look pretty. Mama told me to be myself, and be different than everyone else. She loved life, and lived every one of her days to its fullest."

Kagome then set the picture frame down to save her friend from a breakdown. She picked up the picture that was next to it, "Awww, you guys were so cute!" The photo was of a possible 10-year-old Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Rei, a couple with party hats and goofy grins on their faces; there was a cake in the middle.

Sango laughed, "That was Rei's 10th birthday party. She's younger than all of us; her birthday is in August. She turned 17 this year."

The ebony-haired rich girl turned to the brown-haired tomboy, "Really? Who's the oldest?"

"Miroku, he turned 19 last May right after school got out." She laughed, "The silly boy wants to be a psychiatrist."

The rich girl blinked, "Wow! I would never seen him as one!"

"He's actually pretty good at it; as much as I hate to admit it, Miroku is a great person to talk to. Not only that, he actually gives good advice!" Sango started walking towards the door.

Kagome followed, "Well, what about the rest of you?" A blank stare came from Sango, "Occupation-wise, and history-wise, too. I don't know very much about you guys…"

"Oh! Who would you like me to start with?" she took out her keys and locked the house.

Kagome shrugged, "Might as well finish off Miroku's story, and then from there go oldest to youngest or something…"

"Well, Miroku lives with his mother and a family friend named Mushin; he wants to be a psychiatrist, as you know. His father died when he was very young; Miroku doesn't even know what he looked like."

"That's terrible…"

"As for Kouga, you won't believe all of this unless if I told you that he confessed all of this to us, which he did. Our beloved captain of the varsity football team wants to be a chef."

Kagome giggled as she got into the limo, "No way!"

"Yes way. You know the restaurant that's donating food for the banquet?

"…yes…" Kagome nodded.

"His family owns it."

"What? You're kidding!"

"Nope, _Sumika no Ookami _is a café/restaurant near the school. He's an assistant owner and chef. He makes an AWESOME frappuccino and the GREATEST veggie-wrap!" Sango earned an interesting look from Kagome, "Oh, they're really good! Rei got us hooked on them. They have provolone cheese, ranch dressing, spinach, sprouts, cucumbers, and pickles wrapped up in an herb and garlic wrap. Inuyasha even eats them! Kouga sometimes makes them for us and brings them to school. Students at the school get discounts, and we get a bigger discount just because they know us." Sango laughed, "Anyways, you know most of the stuff about me, except for the fact that I want to be a mechanical engineer, or just work at the Taijiya Auto Repair."

"Yea, I kinda figured that."

"Lets see…Inuyasha lives with his half-brother and Myouga, his father's friend. His parents died when we were in elementary school. His parents knew Rei's parents in high school and college; they were the best of friends. Now here's the kicker, he wants to be a banker or a businessman."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup, Mr. Taisho owned Taisho Banking Corporation, and left the company to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to run together. It says in his will that they can't take over the company until they're done with college, and they need to run it **together**. If they don't, Myouga will still run the company."

Kagome went wide-eyed, "Interesting… shows how much Mr. Taisho wanted Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to get along…"

"Well, Ayame wants to be a computer technician that fixes and builds computers. She's built all of ours, and fixed all of the problems on them, too. Her mum's an accountant at some really big company, and I don't know what her dad does, but he's really good at building computers, he taught Ayame everything she knows."

"That's so cool!"

"Rei wants to be a graphic artist, working with cartoon animation and stuff like that. Her mom was Chinese, and her dad was Japanese."

"Rei's half Chinese?" Kagome looked at Sango, shocked.

"Yup, I love her parents' story! Her mum came here from China with her sister when she was 16. She went to school and met Mr. Akuma. They fell in love, and so forth. Mrs. Akuma became a writer, and Mr. Akuma became a well-known pianist, and directed choir at Shikon High. All of us are so close to Rei's aunt Suji. We call her 'Mom' because she's like our second mother."

"Wow…"

"Rei's parents died in a car wreck when we were freshmen. It was a hard day on all of us. We were at Miroku's house when Suji called and told Miroku's mum what happened. I remember all 5 of us held her as she cried; we cried with her. Miroku's mum let us stay the night over there to be with Rei. We were so close to her parents; their death really took a toll on us."

"Miss Sango, Miss Kagome, we have arrived at the Higurashi Manor."

"Oh!" Sango and Kagome looked up to see the beautiful, red-roofed Higurashi Manor, and Mrs. Higurashi running out to greet them.

"Kagome, you're home! Souta has a friend ov- Sango! Rimujin said that you needed to stay the night."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Higurashi that it was kinda last minute…"

"Oh, please, call me Yumi, 'Mrs. Higurashi' makes me feel like I'm at work."

"Ok." Sango reached to grab her duffel bag.

"Souta wanted to introduce you to his friend, Kagome. He's in the game room." Mrs. Higurashi then waved her daughter and friend goodbye, and walked back into the lounge.

Sango and Kagome walked up the grand staircase that split off in two directions at the end, "We'll drop your stuff off in your room first. It's right across the hall from mine."

The tomboy had frozen when the rich girl had said 'your room', "Wait a minute…I have my own room!"

Kagome stared at the brunette with a strange look, "Of course. My mother had our God-knows-how-many guest rooms redone. The ones closest to mine are your guys', and the rooms nearest Souta's room are his friends'." She then opened up a double door to Sango's room.

"…Wow…" Sango walked into her room with astonishment. In her room was a queen-sized canopy bed like Kagome's, with almost silk-like curtains around the bed with the subtle light pink and black striped white bed covers. A vanity was in the corner of the room, and next to it, facing the fireplace was a loveseat couch and a small coffee table, "I love it!"

Kagome opened the bay window and sat on the window seat, "Yea, great isn't it? All the girl's rooms are like this, except with different color themes. Ayame's is lavender flowers, like her name, and Rei's is gold stars."

Sango plopped on the couch, "YES IT'S ONE OF THOSE SQUISHY ONES YOU CAN SINK INTO!"

"Kagome?" Souta appeared at Sango's doorway, "Oh, here you are! I've been looking for you! I want you to meet my friend. His name's-"

"Kohaku!" Sango peered up from the couch, "What are you doing here!"

A boy a little taller than Souta with his chocolate hair up in a pony tail looked at his sister, "Sango!"

Sango looked at her little brother, "Yea, I go to school with Kagome; she's one of my best friends. And you know with Papa away in Kyoto…" She then had an odd look on her face when she noticed that her bag had started rustling, "What the…" A small black and cream-colored cat with strange red eyes peered up from the bag, "Kirara, I didn't know you were in here!" A simple 'mew' followed.

Kagome instantly ran over to pet the small cat, "Aww, she's so cute! Do you want me to get one of the maids to fetch a small bed?"

"Ok, yea sure! I'm sure Kirara would love that wouldn't you Kirara?" Sango rubbed Kirara's chin causing her to purr.

Kagome came back in the room, "By the way, supper's ready!"

The Taijiya siblings looked at each other as Kagome and Souta ran out of the room in a hurry, and simply followed.

**AN:** Ok, so about the references…

First off, my un-brother Josh was the one that punched a guy at our school. At this time I was going out with him. When I heard what happened, I was standing by the exit door the principal's office, yelling out **"WHAT!"** He says that he heard me and he felt really bad. And that school policy is ours, too. Josh had 2 days of suspension, and 1 day of In-school-suspension, and the guy he punched only got half a day because his mother is a Geometry and Algebra 2 teacher. What's really funny is the fact that the guy he punched is going out with one of my best friends, and he's one of my greatest friends.

Anyways, over here where I live, if there's something going on at night, and because I live 30 miles away from my friends, I end up staying the night at my friends' houses on school nights.

Another note: most of my friends HATE Shakespeare and completely don't understand the works at all, while I on the other hand, do.

We have this great café called **Pony Expresso** where we live. They have GREAT veggie-wraps and jet teas and frappuccinos! I'm one of those people that eat meat every day, but the veggie wraps are so good! I have provolone cheese, ranch dressing, spinach, sprouts, cucumbers, and pickles wrapped up in an herb and garlic wrap. Oh…so great…

I thought you guys would've liked the background on everyone just because. And that person that Rei was gonna mention when she was talking about brothers, **remember that scene**. It's gonna be important later on!

ALSO! I am drawing the Sango's photos! I have one posted up right now, and its Sango and her mum! Check it out at this link, just copy and paste!

http/ 


	5. Homecoming Week: Festival Day

**AN:** Hey everyone! I really thank all of you that have stayed with this story for as long as I am taking to write it, you guys make me feel awesome!

Anyways, there'll probably be a few minor mistakes, one probably being the slip of 'kimono' instead of 'yukata'. I changed them from wearing kimonos to them wearing the yukatas cause it would be too warm for them to wear the kimonos. If I forget punctuation or misspell something, please don't nitpick it unless if it makes the sentence difficult to understand. I eventually find the mistakes coming up with the next chapter, and I usually edit a couple of the chapters when I upload a new one.

Well, I also hafta say that I am extremely sorry for not getting this up sooner. I had to rack my brain for this one. I hope I can come up with the next chapter sooner!

I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** As depressing as it is to say this… I don't own Inuyasha. I DO own Rei and the teachers. Please don't take them without my permission

**Quote of the Chapter**: 

"We need to get help."

"But where are we going to go? We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom, and fugitives from the Fire Nation."

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, we'll be killed…"

"If the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula."

"…Earth Kingdom it is."

- Zuko and Iroh from _Avatar: the Last Airbender_

**Glossary of Random/Interesting Words for this Chapter:**

**Genki** – Happy, hyper

**Hayashi** – Band

**Hentai** – Pervert

**Hinote** – Fire

**Nyako** – Kitty

**Omodatta** – Principal

**Rei** – Cold/actor

**Rimujin** – Limousine

**Ryou** – Skill

**Sanji** – Secretary

**Shihyou **– Teacher

**Taijiya** – Demon Slayer

Lita82890 Presents:

**From Riches to High School**

**Episode 5: **Homecoming Week – Festival Day

"Good morning Miss Sango." A young maid came in the room at promptly 5:30 in the morning and opened the curtains to the bay window, "Miss Kagome said that you might need a yukata for today's spirit day at school."

Sango pulled the covers over her head, "Too bright…"

The young maid laughed, "Miss Sango, I will close the curtains a little bit for you to adjust to the light, once you get out of bed."

Kirara had jumped out of her small bed onto the tomboy's purring and settled herself on top of Sango's stomach. Sango giggled, "Kirara, as much as I want you up here right now, I need to get outta bed."

The maid closed the curtains a little when Sango put her feet on the floor, as she had promised, "Miss Kagome would like you to meet her in her room before breakfast."

The brunette clapped her hands towards Kirara and she jumped into her arms, "Let's go see Kagome, shall we?" A small mew replied, the two of them walked across the hall to meet a very genki Kagome.

"Good morning, Sango! I figured that you didn't bring your yukata, so I'll let you borrow one of mine!" Kagome led her into her clothing room, "Pick which one you like. I'm wearing the white one with the sakura pattern and red obi."

Sango awed at the yukatas, "Wow, you have so many!" She touched a dark purple one, "They're silk! I can't possibly wear one of these, Kagome."

The rich girl smiled, "Nonsense! Go ahead!" She waved her hands towards the yukatas.

Sango's eyes drifted to a dark blue yukata. She took the hanger and held it up against her and looked in the mirror. The yukata had orange circle-like designs, accented with light pink and dark green flowers, "This one is so pretty! Very simplistic, I love it!"

Kagome giggled at her friend, "If you like it that much, you can have it."

The tomboy's eyes lit up, "Really?" Then she frowned, "I couldn't possibly take it from you…much less pay for it."

The rich girl looked at Sango as if she was crazy, "Buy it? My word, Sango! I'm giving it to you as a thank you, for befriending me for who I am, and not what I have." She then laughed, handing Sango an orange, yellow, pink and red plaid obi, "I have so many anyways. Here, this will match it perfectly! But right now, its breakfast! C'mon!" Kagome hung up the yukata on a hook on the wall along with the obi, then took the tomboy's hand and started running towards the grand staircase.

Mrs. Higurashi, Kaede, Souta, and Kohaku were already in the breakfast room which consisted of a round table with wide windows and curtains along the walls, a small fireplace, and a couple of couches with a small coffee table in the middle.

"Good morning, Kagome! Hurry and eat breakfast so you can get dressed for Festival Day." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter, and then turned back to Kohaku, "How long did you say your father was going to be away?"

Sango answered for her brother, "He's gone until this Saturday for an auto business convention in Kyoto."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at the teenage girl, "Well, then, why don't you just stay here until your father returns? I'm sure it would be lonely just the two of you at your house," She saw Sango start to object, "and we have plenty of room, you're more than welcome."

There was no way Mrs. Higurashi would let Sango say 'no', "Um, ok, Papa shouldn't have a problem with it, as long as we're ok; we'll still need to give him a call though. We would just need to get our stuff after school."

"Ok, its settled! Now, hurry up and eat your breakfast. You two still need to get into your yukatas!"

**.V.**

"Aw, Ayame, I love your yukata! It's gorgeous!" Sango awed at the comp whiz's yukata. Ayame wore a light yellow yukata with different shades of dark pink and purple maple leaves; her obi was a light teal color with different purple polka dots.

"Mum bought it for me for my birthday last year." The red-head grinned and twirled around, her pigtails swirling around held by the two light teal bows in her hair, "You should see Rei's! It's awesome; suits her PERFECTLY!"

As if on cue, the golden-eyed girl walked down the hall carrying her piccolo and her flute, "Hey guys!" And indeed her yukata DID suit her perfectly personality-wise. Rei's yukata was a light blue color with random sizes of black and white musical notes and clefs, at the bottom there were music staffs with notes running across them. Her obi was a simple black and blue-grey, and she wore a blue grey ribbon in her hair in place of her usual white bow-like tie.

Sango looked at her friend, "You guys the entertainment as usual?"

Rei pumped her fist with the piccolo in the air, "Yup, sure am! The band's playing the American pep band music for a bit of the day, except this year, Mr. Hayashi was smart and gave us shifts." The girl shrugged, "Freshman need to take 1 shift, Sophomores 2, Juniors 3 shifts, and Seniors 4. But because I'm 1st chair flute and piccolo, I need to take 4 maybe 5 shifts; Mr. Hayashi said I could conduct for one of them." Rei grinned at the thought of conducting, "But during our really big breaks, they'll put the radio on to give us all a break."

Sango looked at her friend, "Wow, you sound pretty busy!"

Rei gestured to Kagome, "Here, can you hang onto these for a sec?" She then handed to the rich girl her open-holed flute and her piccolo, "I need to get my lyre on." She then quickly put her lyre on her arm, which was quite difficult wearing a long-sleeved yukata, "And guess what I'm gonna get Mr. Hayashi to do? I'm getting him to play all of the pep band music that we have; every single bit." The band and choir member took her piccolo and flute back.

Ayame nodded, "Seriously do it. As much as we love most of those songs and know them, we need to here some different ones."

Rei then noticed the tomboy's hair, "You left down your hair, Sango! I love it, you should do that more often!" She giggled and winked as her brunette friend blushed, "I'm sure Miroku'll love it."

"Oh, you just hush!"

"Rei?"

The said girl turned around to find a small brunette girl with her hair up in high buns tied with a deep purple ribbon. She wore a pink yukata with white lilies and violet designs all over the place, but accumulating more on her long sleeves, near the neck, and near the bottom of the yukata; around her middle was a white obi. Rei smiled, "Yes, Hana?"

Freshman Hana Yurikawa held her flute up and looked at the senior with questions in her violet eyes, "Um, I need help...um, I think a screw is loose on my flute…"

Rei just nodded, "Ok, let's go down to the band room, and I'll get Mr. Hayashi's screwdriver kit." She then turned back to her friends, "Ok, guys, I need to go. Any requests for when I direct?"

Sango immediately spoke up, "Build Me Up Buttercup…My Sharona…and You Can Call Me Al." Ayame nodded in agreement, while Kagome looked confused.

"Ok! Will do! See ya!" With that, the girl ran off with Mina.

Sango looked at Ayame, "Let's find Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku. Have you seen them at all?"

"_All students please report to the gym for the festivities, all students please report to the gym for the festivities."_ Miss Sanji's voice came over the intercom, startling the 3 girls because of the fact that they were standing right next to a voice box.

Kagome looked at the two girls, "Well, if we're gonna find them, we should probably head to the gym; we'll most likely find them in there." Sango and Kagome nodded in agreement.

The thousands of students of Shikon High walked into the gym and up the stairs, filling most of the green and black bleachers on the top level of the gym.

"Hey look, there they are!" Kagome pointed at the end of the bleachers, where they saw Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku sitting in what was dubbed their 'usual' spot on the bleachers.

Sango smiled at the boys, "Good morning!"

Inuyasha glared at them, or what seemed to be them, "Kikyou…." His hands clenched in his patterned red haori and set themselves on his grey hakama pants.

Behind Sango, Ayame, and Kagome was a girl with long black hair tied back into a low, loose ponytail with brown eyes. She was wearing a simple pink yukata with red orchid patterns with white designs; around her waist was a white obi, "Inuyasha."

The oldest one of the group glared at his best friend's ex girlfriend, "What do you want, Kikyou?"

Kikyou giggled in a somewhat mean tone, "What, hate me still Miroku? We used to be such good friends."

Before the dark and light blue haori and purple hakama clad Miroku could even come up with a remark, Sango stepped in front of the black haired girl, "Kikyou, go back to your cult of cheerleaders already. You may live in hell, but that doesn't mean you need to drag us in with you!"

The head cheerleader smirked, "Sango, Sango, always trying to act SO tough. What are you on the inside really?"

"Shut up, Kikyou!" The tomboy had both of her fists clenched at her sides.

Kikyou smirked evilly and glared at the brunette. Kagome and Ayame led Sango by the arms over to the guys and sat down, "So that's Kikyou, huh?"

The tomboy nodded, "Yea. A pain in the ass; almost ranks up there with Mrs. Itami."

"Wow…"

After about 15 minutes of Mr. Omodatta talking about the traditions of homecoming week and the games available, he announced that people could start playing. It was then the band started up with a random American jazz song.

Sango turned towards Kagome as the 6 of them got up from the bleachers, "Hey, let's go down to see Rei and the band!"

The rich girl gave her a weird look, "Why?"

Kouga, clad in a pair of white hakama pants and a blue and gold patterned haori, put his hands behind his head while he walked, "Most people in other schools don't really like the people in band or choir. Rei, who happens to be in both, is actually liked by a lot of people, despite her temper." He looked at Kagome, "And its actually quite fun to be with the band and choir people, they're great to hang out with."

Miroku laughed, "And don't forget hilarious. I dunno what I would do if I wasn't in choir."

The Kagome's hazel eyes widened, "You're in choir!"

"Proud section leader of the tenors." Miroku pumped his fist in the air, then a look of serious thought came over him, "Inuyasha, how many detentions have you and I had together?

Inuyasha turned and looked at him, "I dunno, I've had 23 so far, including the fight."

Miroku sighed, "Aw, crap, I've had 15…" He looked at Inuyasha sadly, "We lost the bet…"

Ayame started to laugh and Kagome's head was leaned to the side, curious, "What bet?"

The tomboy sighed, "Last year, we made a bet with Rei on how many detentions those two idiots would get. Miroku, Inuyasha, and I bet under 25, Rei bet over 30."

The football captain grinned, "Ayame and I were smart enough to not compete."

"So what were the wagers?"

Ayame continued laughing, "Rei said that if she won, they would have to take drama class with her. If those three won, Inuyasha wanted a private concert of Rei's solos or any other songs she sings, cause she hates singing by herself in front of us. He and Ryou are the only ones that have actually heard her sing by herself for them. Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and I have never heard her."

Chocolate eyes of the rich girl blinked, "Who's Ryou?"

Ayame smacked her forehead as the rest of the gang looked at her, petrified, "Shit!" then she sighed, "You guys go on, I mentioned him, so I'll explain it to her." The green-eyed teen took Kagome's hand and led her to one of the round tables in the lobby of the gym.

"Ryou Hinote was one of Inuyasha and Rei's best friends when they were younger, even before they met Miroku or Sango. Rei and Ryou lived about a block away from each other, and called each other every night just to talk. She was his diary, and when things went wrong, he went to her and visa versa. Both Ryou and Inuyasha were her 'counselors' at points. Later on in life, they met Sango and Miroku, then later on Kouga and I, and all of us were as close as can be."

"Rei loved him, didn't she." Kagome smiled softly.

Ayame laughed quietly, "No, it was moreso the exact opposite. Inuyasha says that Ryou was so in love with her when we were freshmen. Inuyasha went shopping with him just to find the perfect gift for her for her birthday, cause he needed a second opinion." She paused to think for a moment.

"So, what happened to Ryou?"

The red head sighed for the second time in the past 5 minutes, "He moved during the summer before sophomore year. His father got a job in Kyoto, and we haven't heard from him since. Rei's upset at him because he didn't tell her that he was leaving until the day he left; he didn't want to see her cry and be in pain. "

Kagome sat in silence. "Oh."

"The day he left was her birthday. He stopped at her house then gave her a hug, and a hardcover sketchbook. On the inside, he wrote 'the drawings may fade, but the moments will still be in vivid color in our minds.' He chose that because most of what Rei draws are pictures of memories or comics of fun scenes in the past we've had."

"I wouldn't have even thought…"

"It's ok, it's in the past, and Rei knows that," the red head shrugged and smiled, "But she – all of us in fact can't help hoping he'd come back."

Kagome and Ayame both got up to head back into the gym; the rich girl squinted her eyes slightly, "Is that Rei conducting?"

"Yea, I think it is! C'maun, let's hurry up!" With that, the two girls hurried, as much as they could in their yukatas, to the other side of the gym where the band was playing.

"Just in time, ladies." Miroku smiled at the two girls as they came up.

Rei turned to them, baton in hand, "Ayame, get the school piccolo out from its case. I need you to play it; we need another piccolo for this song."

"Ok!" Ayame then sat down next to Hana, the girl from before, "Do you mind if we share music?" The girl shook her head as a 'no' and slid the stand in between them both, "Ok, ready when you are, Rei!"

Kagome watched Ayame in curiosity as the song 'You Can Call Me Al' started being played by the band, "Ayame plays the piccolo?"

The football captain also watched his best friend, "Anyone that can play the flute can pretty much play the picc. She used to be in band with Rei, but quit Junior year to get some AP classes in. The band and Mr. Hayashi really miss her, and she plays when she gets the chance. You can say that she's their back up."

Suddenly the sound diminished, Rei picked up her piccolo, and Ayame and Rei stood up and started playing the piccolo solo in the song by memory; Rei still had the baton in her hand.

After a small bit of applause from the fellow band and choir members, the solo finished and the song soon after; Kagome grinned, "You guys were great!"

Ayame and Rei both mimicked Kagome's grin, "Thanks." Rei turned to her red-haired friend and the rest, "Ok, I'm gonna conduct a little bit more, so if you guys want to go off and play some of the games now you can…I'll meet up with you later."

Inuyasha nodded, "Ok, that's fine."

After getting into the middle of the gym, Kagome grinned mischievously, "Hey, how about we split up…divide and conquer, so to speak."

Ayame caught what the rich girl was getting at, "Ok, Kouga, lets go to the fish catching booth!" Without time to respond, Kouga was dragged off by the green-eyed girl.

"Look! Water balloons! Let's go this way, Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha turned to the tomboy and gave her a sympathetic look as she was left with Miroku.

The auto mechanic's brown eyes glared at the bad boy and the rich girl as they ran off, "Kagome is SO going to pay for this…"

"Aww, c'maun, Sango, I'm not THAT bad, right?"

"**HENTAI!**"

A loud slap was heard throughout the gym.

Kagome winced at the sound, "Ouch…Sango can sure pack a punch…" the ebony haired girl turned to see Miroku's face with a large red handprint on it.

"Yea, she's like that sometimes. If only Miroku would keep his hands to himself…"

The rich girl sighed in frustration as she tried to get a white water balloon with her fish hook, "I've never been able to get one of these…"

Inuyasha glanced down at the rich girl in front of the plastic tub full of water and water balloons, "Feh, why do you girls waste your time with these silly festival games?"

Kagome looked up at the bad boy, "They're fun! Ya know it won't kill ya to live a little."

The silver-haired teen glared at her, "Oh, and I suppose playing festival games is living?"

Once again, Kagome's hook slipped off the string. She stood up and glared at Inuyasha, "Listen up, Taisho. I was just trying to be friendly, but like you would know what that term means!" She poked his red haori clad chest with one of her slender fingers, "I tried to think that you aren't as bad on the inside than the outside. All I have figured out is that you're the same arrogant, selfish, rude monster on the inside as you are on the outside!"

Inuyasha's temper flared up as soon as Kagome started to walk away. He grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn around. His golden eyes bore deep into hers and he practically growled in her face, "Don't EVEN make accusations about me when you don't even know me! You have no idea what I've been through OR what I'm going through."

Kagome's chocolate eyes narrowed, "Now, if you would have listened, you would have heard me say that I'm TRYING to get to know you better! All you do is become arrogant and rude!" She shoved his arm away from her, "You complain because no one understands you; you don't let anyone TRY to understand you! When people are willing to listen, actually let them listen instead of pushing them away."

Inuyasha became puzzled as small tears started to spring from her eyes, 'Have I really upset her that much?'

"It's worthless to try to get to know you…you stupid jerk!" With that, Kagome ran out of the gym, leaving the stunned bad boy behind.

"Kagome?" The said girl turned from the bench she sat on outside to see Rei's worried face, "What's wrong?" The artist took a seat next to the rich girl.

"Stupid Inuyasha…" Kagome started to mutter.

Rei laughed, "Ah, that explains everything." She smiled at the chocolate eyed girl, "He has a habit of making a total jerk of himself."

Kagome looked out at the campus, "You can say that again…" Both laughed a bit, and Kagome told Rei the story.

Golden eyes looked up towards the clouds, "Inuyasha has trouble accepting that people care about him, because ever since his parents died, no one until he met us had. Well except for me, I've known Inuyasha my whole life, but that's a different story." Rei winked at Kagome, then continued, "When Inuyasha first met Sango…they never talked at all."

The rich girl's eyebrows rose, "Really?"

Rei laughed, "Yea. But one time in 3rd grade, after Sango moved outta my neighborhood into what is now Taijiya Auto, Inuyasha ran away from home because of his half brother Sesshomaru. He literally ran into Sango, she led him to her house and he ended up staying there for a couple days."

Kagome fiddled with the sleeve of her white yukata, "So how many times has Inuyasha run away from home?"

The 1st chair flute giggled at the girl's unknown knowledge, "At least once a month or two." She looked at Kagome, noticing she was still kinda down, "Don't take anything mean he says to heart; he never really means it. Truth is, he probably cares about you more than he'd like to."

This confused Kagome, and caused her to look up, "Whaddya mean? Why would he?"

"You are one of the first people to actually stand up to him, take what he says, and throw it back in his face." Rei patted the girl on the back, "Personally, I congratulate you! Its hard to stand up to him; when we were younger, Inuyasha would always tease me and make me cry, until I finally had enough bowls of courage to push him back into the sandbox and tell him that I wasn't gonna take it anymore."

The rich girl pictured a little Rei standing on the edge of a sandbox looking down at a little Inuyasha who had a look of pure confusion and shock written all over his face. This caused Kagome to laugh.

Satisfied with her success, Rei stood up and held out a hand, "C'maun, lets see how Sango's faring with her beloved Miroku." They both laughed and walked back inside and into the gym.

"Errr, Kagome?" Kagome turned around from looking for the tomboy and the pervert to find Inuyasha.

"Yes?" The rich girl kept a calm tone, and then noticed that the bad boy had started to blush a little.

The golden eyed teen shifted his feet, "Well, I wanna apologize for earlier…"

Kagome smiled, "Nah, its ok. I should be the one to apologize; I shouldn't have said what I said about you being a monster when I know you really aren't."

A slight smile appeared on Inuyasha's face; blushing even more he then held out his hands, and in them was the white water balloon that Kagome had been trying to get, "I know you wanted it…so after you left, I got it for you to say that I'm sorry."

The girl's brown eyes instantly widened and a wide smile graced her face. Timidly taking the balloon from his hands, she then wrapped her arms around his middle, capturing him in a hug, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes softened after being surprised by Kagome's sudden 'attack', slowly wrapping his arms around her back, he returned the hug, "You're welcome, Kagome."

**.V.**

"Sango, please forgive me!" Kagome laughed as the tomboy chased her up the stairs and into her room with a pillow. They had been at the Higurashi Manor and out of their yukatas for quite some time.

Kagome peeked through the double doors of her room, checking to see if it was safe to come out, "What's the spirit day tomorrow?"

"Class day. Just get a sheet and I'll show ya what to do."

"Ok," the rich girl came out of her room and was instantly clobbered by a black, white, and pink striped pillow.

The tomboy grinned, "Ok, I've had my revenge, now, lets get one of your sheets." She started going into Kagome's bedroom.

"Wait, the maids always keep extras of the sheets down the hall in the linen closet. Let's just grab a couple of those." With that, both of the girls grabbed replicas of their sheets and went into the ebony girl's bedroom.

"Now, this is really simple. Wrap the sheet around you like you would a towel, and just flip the end over your shoulder." Sango grinned in Kagome's mirror at the perfection of her toga, "There, I call it the 2-second toga. You hafta pin it for the end to stay in place."

"But what about the shirts?" Kagome glanced at her back through the mirror. She held onto her green with white polka dotted sheets, "If we don't wear shirts, certainly our bras will show."

"That's easy. Wear a matching tank top and a pair of shorts underneath."

Kagome blinked a couple of times, "Is stuff like this really that easy?"

"What do you mean?" Sango was now in the process of folding up her sheet.

"I mean do we, as in my family, really see things differently and make things harder than you guys do? I mean…"

The brunette saw her friend's awkwardness and that she was flustered to try to come up with the right words, "You mean rich people in general? Well, what do you find hard?"

"Washing dishes by hand. I've never done it. I just wanted to know if it's easier than what I think it is." Kagome flushed at herself as her friend burst up laughing.

"Have you really never washed the dishes by hand before?" Sango put her hands on her hips, smiling a playful smile. As Kagome shook her head 'no', the tomboy grabbed her wrist and they ran out the room, "Ok, where's the kitchen. We're gonna give the cooks a break!"

After running down the grand staircase, making few turns, explaining their goal, and 10 minutes of persuasion, Sango put a the small stool in front of her and put one foot on it, "I am hereby commandeering this kitchen."

Kagome laughed, "So, Captain Sango, what's first?"

"Ok, First Mate Kagome, turn on the faucets, and pour some liquid soap into the sink!"

The 'First Mate' saluted, "Aye, aye, Captain!"

Sango then doubled over with laughter, hovering over the sink. Turning to Kagome, she smiled, "We…are such dorks…" With that, the two girls continued their voyage in washing dishes, filling the kitchen with bubbles and suds.


	6. Homecoming Week: Class Day

**AN:** Hey everyone! Please forgive me for not posting this up any sooner. I'll try to explain why.

This year, I'm a Junior in High School, yay! But this semester, I'm taking Band/Choir, AP English 11, Chemistry, and American History; in short, all the homework is KILLING me! I've hardly been able to get at least 6 hours of sleep much less write this chapter. The only time I get a break is in Band and Choir, but it still doesn't help much.

Either way, I've been stressed out like NO other, and a bit of writer's block…and I have NO idea how much writer's block I'll have after this. If you want me to be completely honest with you ladies and gents, I have NO idea what's going on in this story…sighs I need ideas, so if you have any ideas, suggestions…please feel free to tell me!

**Disclaimer:** As depressing as it is to say this… I don't own Inuyasha. I DO own Rei and the teachers. Please don't take them without my permission

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Looks like you're packing for a camping trip."

"It's your imagination."

"Are TK and the others going?"

"I don't remember."

"Is Matt going?"

"Matt moved to another country."

"Well, if all your friends are going, and Matt's going, can I go too?"

"Sure you can go! GO AWAY!"

**Glossary of Random/Interesting Words for this Chapter:**

**Akuma** – Demon

**Houshi** – Monk

**Koinu** – Puppy

**Nyako** – Kitty

**Ookami **– Wolf

**Rei** – Cold, actor, gratitude

**Rimujin** – Limousine

**Sanji** – Secretary

**Shihyou **– Teacher

**Taijiya** – Demon Slayer

**Yamaneko** - Wildcat

**Yokoshima** – Evil

* * *

Lita82890 Presents:

**From Riches to High School**

**Episode 6: **Homecoming Week – Class Day

* * *

"Ok, would you rather… drown in a sea of slugs, or… eat 500 moths a month?"

Sango's face immediately scrunched up at the choices, "Ew…preferably neither…but if I had to choose…I'd go with the 500 moths." She then took the book from her friend and flipped through it, "Ah, here's one. Would you rather… fly or… read people's thoughts?"

The two sheet toga-clad girls looked at each other, "Fly."

Kagome giggled, "Especially if the thoughts were Miroku's." The girls both burst out laughing.

"Miss Kagome, Miss Sango, it seems that we have a bit of trouble…" Rimujin looked at the two seniors through the rearview mirror of the limo.

They rolled down the dark window and looked outside onto the street. Protesters crowded the way into the school and news reporters started to surround the limo. Kagome looked around, "What the hell?"

The two girls stepped out of the limo and were bombarded by news reporters, "Miss Kagome, what do you think of what your mother has done to the company?"

Kagome leaned towards Sango and inconspicuously hissed in her ear without moving her mouth, "Don't say a word, and when I say so, run." The mechanic nodded unnoticeably.

"Miss Kagome, think of what your mother's doing to the company!"

"Now!" With that, the rich girl and the tom boy ran, pushing through the crowd of people towards the entrance to the school.

Meanwhile, Rei and Inuyasha looked around frantically from the school steps for their friends. The artist turned towards the protest to see the two girls pushing through the crowd, "Kagome! Sango!"

The mechanic and CEO's daughter sighed in relief as they saw Rei in a snow leopard spotted sheet and Inuyasha in a red and black zigzagged sheet waving at them from the school entrance. The bad boy took Kagome's wrist, the singer took Sango's and both ran inside. Peering out of a door, purple sheeted Miroku motioned the foursome to come into the room he was in. After slamming and barricading the door shut, all four seniors sat down breathing heavily; as Kagome looked around, she realized that Miroku had brought them to the choir room.

Suddenly, a white sheet with purple irises and green leaves blocked the rich girl's view from the rest of the choir room, "Kagome, thank goodness you're alright!" Ayame's worried green eyes peered into Kagome's confused brown ones.

Sango's ponytail cascaded over her shoulder as she looked up to her friends, "I would LOVE to know what those reporters were talking about!"

The football captain wrapped in a tan sheet looked at his crush and his friend, "Evidently, someone with high authority in the Higurashi company has decided that they don't need as many people as before. Most of those people out there were laid off from Higurashi Inc."

The rich girl looked surprised, "What? My mother NEVER lays anyone off!"

"Exactly which is why we said 'someone'." the pervert folded his arms, "We think that it's Mr. Yokoshima."

Sighing, Kagome stood up, "Well, I can't just sit here and mope about it, hoping it'll go away eventually." Another sigh escaped her lips, "I have a feeling that today's gonna be a rough day, but I'm just gonna go on with it; I know that you guys won't hate me, so I have nothing to worry about, right?" The rich girl smiled at her friends and started to unbarricade the door.

Rei put an arm around her friend's shoulder, "Spoken like a true poet."

"Oh, and like you would know what a real poet is?" Inuyasha smirked at his little un-sister.

The artist gave him a glare in return, "That's a lot to say for an illiterate person." She then hit him in the center of his forehead lightly, "Dork stamp." Rei then walked out the door.

Stunned, Inuyasha turned to the jock and the pervert, "Did she just 'Dork Stamp' me?" he said, pointing in the way the soprano walked.

Sitting on the piano bench, Miroku folded his fingers halfway together, closed his eyes, and just silently nodded. The headband clad football captain smirked, "Yes, you for once, were the one that got Dork Stamped."

Flexing his fingers, Inuyasha stormed out the door with a playful grin on his face, "Nyako is going to get it…"

Kagome turned to Kouga, confused, " 'Kitty'?"

"Inuyasha's nickname for her; it's such a long story, I don't even remember it."

Blankly staring at the hallway where the bad boy and the artist went through, Kagome replied almost monotone, "You have a lot of those."

Sango stepped up next to Kagome, "Yea…but that's just how we are."

"How many do you have?"

The tomboy, the pervert, the jock, and the smart cookie all looked at each other, confused, and began naming off things on their fingers.

"Well, there's Rei's nickname."

"Inuyasha's nickname"

"Rei and Inuyasha's childhood past."

"Miroku's past."

"The Jellyfish Incident."

"Sango's past."

"The Moonlit Rainbow."

"For the last time, Ayame, there was no 'Moonlit Rainbow'!"

"The beginning with Naraku."

"Miroku's first lecher moment."

"The French Fry Fiasco."

"Our discovery that Kagura is secretly on our side…"

"Or what about the Cheetos and Chips Case?"

"Yea, that was a good one too…"

After about 5 minutes straight of counting, and many sweatdrops on Kagome's head, Miroku gasped, "We've run out of fingers!"

There stood 3 of 4 friends since middle school with all of their fingers up; Kouga turned to Ayame, "What were you on in your head?"

"32… I think…"

Sango looked at Kagome, "Anyways, those are the ones that we remember."

"Ah, no! Inuyasha, knock it…" a few squeals erupted, "off! No! Koinu!" Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame ran out and around the corner of the hall to find Rei on the floor, and Inuyasha next to her, tickling her to death.

" 'Puppy'?" The rich girl's eyebrow rose again.

"Yea, that's Rei's nickname for Inuyasha." Sango folded her arms and began to laugh at her two friends.

"Kagome!" Everyone turned to see Miss Sanji somewhere between running and walking as fast as she could in her high heels and skirt, "Thank goodness you're alright! I'm going to take you to your first class."

"If you want, I'll go so you can get back to the office… I have nothing to do today in band, it's jazz today." Rei shrugged her shoulders at the school secretary.

Miss Sanji nodded at the artist, "Ok, she needs to get to class without any reporters getting to her. They aren't allowed into the school grounds in 15 minutes. The gates will close and they would hafta pay a fine for disturbing the peace in school."

Rei nodded, "Ok, will do," She gave a wink, "I know a couple of short cuts."

With that, the two girls left and the rest divided into what they were going to do.

"Heya, Rei?"

"Yea?" Rei turned to look at Kagome with her golden eyes.

"Are you…doing anything after school?"

The artist looked around a bit nervously, "Well…uh…I'm free after 6:30… What did you have in mind?"

The rich girl looked towards the tile floor, "Just coming over to my place to hang with Sango and I…I'll hafta catch up to Ayame too so she could probably come over…'

"Oh, well, I dun think that Aunt Suji would have a problem…if Ayame can go, just tell her to be at my house at 6:30."

Kagome nodded, "Ok."

Rei then took Kagome's arm and slammed the both of them against the wall, spy style.

"What the heck, Rei?"

The soprano peeked around the corner slightly, and just as quickly, brought her head back and motioned for Kagome to slide over to one of the nooks at the entry of a classroom, "News reporters…"

Both girls stood still with their backs against the white brick wall absolutely silent, and barely breathing as a somewhat large group of news reporters walked down the hall. Once they rounded the corner, the two girls breathed out and sighed.

Rei twirled her chin-length bangs as they continued walking, "Man, they're like stalkers…just as creepy and just as persistent…"

"There she is!"

"Miss Kagome!"

Kagome sweatdropped, "And just as sneaky!"

"Ok, time to go!" With that, Rei and Kagome began to run down the hall.

**.V.**

"I just DON'T get it!"

School had continued on as usual.

Well, ALMOST as usual.

Throughout the day, Kagome received death glares, and her friends literally became her body guards, having at least one of them take her to each of her classes so she wouldn't get mobbed the angry high schoolers, some of whose parents lost their jobs.

"Get what, Sango?"

Ayame peered over the tomboy's shoulder as she glared in frustration at a piece of paper that was her Government class homework, "How can the answer be 'C'?! I swear that its 'A'!" She then paused and her eyes narrowed at the smart cookie, "I don't want you to answer that…you'll just make me feel stupid…especially because you have Government NEXT semester…"

"Ok then, suit yourself." The pigtailed red head then went back to her rice ball.

Sango sighed at the lunch table and took a bite of her poppy seed muffin. Her eye then caught a freakish sight of long wavy brown hair, and she heard the faint sound of an evil laugh.

"Sango, are you ok?" Kagome peered up at her friend as she stood up, "Inuyasha!"

The bad boy kept glaring at what was in Sango's line of sight as the rich girl grabbed his wrist when he stood up, "Naraku…."

The pervert tried to get the mechanic to sit back down, "Sango my love, this isn't the time to be rash."

"Shut up, Miroku." With that, the brunette mechanic and the silvery haired bad boy stomped over to Naraku and his gang; the football captain and the artist joined them also.

Miroku sighed, "We might as well follow…"

"Naraku…" Rei's teeth clenched as they approached their rivals' lunch table, "you slimy, twisted, self-centered, arrogant BASTARD!!"

"Akuma, why the harsh words?" Naraku's evil eyes met Rei's golden ones as he continued in a calm voice, "What have I done to you?"

The ebony haired girl's elbows locked at her sides in anger, "It's not what you did to me, Yokoshima, it's what you did to Kagome, you asshole!"

Kouga folded his arms, "Because of your father, Kagome's life right now is a living hell!"

Kagome sweatdropped, "Honestly guys, it's not that bad…" She waved her arms back and forth to emphasize her point.

Sango glared evilly, "Kagome has been MISERABLE today because of your stupid family!"

The rich girl's sweatdrop grew, "Not really guys…" She made an interesting face when Rei's hands began to clench, and she stomped towards the long, brown haired rival of their group. Sighing, Miroku then slipped his arms under hers and pulled the artist back to him so that she wouldn't go off and punch Naraku.

Their rival chuckled evilly, "Now, why would my father go and do that?"

Rei was then released from the pervert's grip, folded her arms, and mumbled her reply, " 'cause you're family trademark is that of a disgusting, demonic jackass." She then scrunched up her nose somewhat and looked down, continuing her mumbling, "Stupid psychotic satanic bastard…." Insert inauditable mumbling "…had no right to…" more inauditable mumbling and a slight pause, "…friggen bastard."

During her mumbling, Miroku, Ayame, and Kagome all looked at each other with the same confused look; when they turned back to Naraku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kouga, they found that Mr. Shihyou had intervened.

"All of you knock it off!" The balding, black haired man's stern eyes made contact with each of theirs, "Now, I suggest you go back to your lunches and leave each other alone," He turned to Inuyasha, "You, Mr. Taisho, have no room to be getting in trouble now, you are already suspended for 2 days after your fight with Mr. Yokoshima earlier this week." Mr. Shihyou's eyes met Sango's chocolate ones, "Miss Taijiya, if you still want to be a waitress for the Homecoming Dinner, I advise that you cool your temper." He then pointed a finger at Kouga, "And as for you, Mr. Ookami, I'm pretty sure you want to be football captain for the homecoming game and not to mention the rest of the season."

The bad boy, the tomboy, and the jock stiffened at the Mathematic teacher's points; they couldn't afford a fight with Naraku now, even though they were boiling with anger.

Waving his hands in two different directions, the teacher then finished, "Go on, separate..." he ended in a mumble, "4 more years to retirement Yamato…4 more years…"

Kagome returned to her seat next to Inuyasha at the lunch table and sadly looked at him. She then noticed that Sango, Kouga, Rei, and Miroku also looked down at their food silently, some eating it slowly, the others playing with it with their forks. Together, the whole group sighed.

"It sucks how he gets away with everything under the sun and we get in trouble if we step a hair out of line!" Kouga snarled while looking at Naraku's table with absolute disgust.

Sango mimicked her friend's glare, "That demented git..."

"I would LOVE to slice off his head with that rusted sword that I have at home…the one that's supposedly a 'family heirloom'." Inuyasha's hands clenched together as the thought of their rival sprang back into his head.

Rei continued to mumble, "I'd rather rip out his internal organs with a spoon…" She held up her spoon and glared at it with fury.

"Wouldn't it be easier to run him through with a sword?" the rich girl's chocolate eyes gazed in curiosity at the artist.

Rei's plastic spoon broke in half with the pressure, "I want him to deal with as much pain as possible…"

Miroku looked at his 'sister', "That sounds a little dark for you, Rei…"

Kagome sweatdropped, _Wow, Naraku really does bring out the worst in everyone…_

**.V.**

"Heya, Rei, ready to go?" Kagome smiled as her and the tomboy turned up at the artist's front door, everyone long out of their togas.

She poked her head out of her room, "Yea, hang on!"

A woman that looked somewhat like an older version of Rei, with her hair tied up in a high, loose bun, stepped out from the kitchen, "Hello, Kagome, Sango. How have you two been?"

"Well, its life." The brunette smiled at her 'mother'.

Ayame then walked through the door with her bag, "Hey guys!" She then gaped at the fact that everyone was in the room, including the artist's aunt. She then blushed in embarrassment, and then backed out the door, "Oh shoot, I forgot to knock!"

The girls and woman watched as the smart-cookie shut the door, then knocked; they all burst into laughter as Ayame then walked back into the room. Suji smiled kindly, "Ayame, hun, what will we do with you?"

Blushing a deeper scarlet, then shaking it off, Ayame sniffed the air gently, "Mom, something smells good!"

Sango then sniffed the air, "It smells like the no-bakes!"

Aunt Suji smiled, "You are correct; freshly made! Would you like some for the ride?"

"Definitely!" The brunette and the red head immediately walked into the kitchen to gather up the cookies, Kagome following slowly.

Suji's golden eyes caught Rei's, "I want you to think about what I said, ok?"

Rei glared at her aunt, "Yea, ok, fine, whatever!" The soprano stomped slightly out the door to the limo, handing her duffel bag to Rimujin and got in.

"Thanks, Ms. Yamaneko!"

"See ya, Mom!" Sango, Kagome, and Ayame waved at Aunt Suji as they also got into the limo.

Sango eagerly opened the medium-sized tin that held the no-bake cookies; Ayame instantly popped one into her mouth, "Mmmm…I think it has a bit more peanut butter than usual…its good!" The tomboy nodded in agreement as she also took a bite.

"That's my batch of cookies she gave you. You know I ALWAYS put more peanut butter in than usual."

Ayame's green eyes went from the tin of cookies to Rei, "Yea…I thought so…"

"Rei?" The rich girl looked at the artist that sat across the three of them, "are you ok?"

The ebony, ponytailed girl grumbled and crossed her arms, "No…"

Sango threw her a bit of her cookie, hitting the flutist in the head, "Spill, Nyako."

The golden eyed girl sighed, knowing that she couldn't win; she then looked out the window, watching what was Tokyo go by, "She's doing it again…"

"Oh, Rei…" Ayame sat next to her friend and put an arm around her shoulders.

Kagome looked at her angry friend in confusion. Without even looking, Rei began to explain, "Aunt Suji doesn't want me to be a computer artist when I graduate. She wants me to be a lawyer like her, and like my mother was before she pursued her career as a writer." Her glare narrowed, "Aunt Suji didn't like my father much because he persuaded Mum to go for her dream of being a writer. She had a series going…and finished 4 of the 5 volumes to complete the series, and got ¾ of the way through the last volume." Rei's golden eyes began to fill with sadness, "She told me in a letter in the notebook with the story that if anything happened to her that I was to finish the book when I graduate; the rest of the book is all written out, I'm just supposed to type it out and edit it how she would have."

"At least you didn't hafta completely write the book…you just hafta type it out."

Rei sighed, "Yea, no kidding…" She again looked out the window, "I just wish she would support me…I love art…I love being an anime artist."

Kagome looked to the floor of the limo, "I somewhat know how that is…"

Sango, Rei, and Ayame looked at the rich girl, "What do you mean?"

Sighing, the rich girl started the short story, "When my father was alive, he wanted me to inherit Higurashi Inc. But I've always wanted to become a registered nurse."

Sango's sepia eyes widened in curiosity, "Really? I would've never thought that!"

The rich girl nodded, "Yup; Souta's the one that always wanted to inherit Higurashi Inc., but…"

"Because you're the first born, you would be the first in line." Kagome nodded again at what the redhead said to finish her sentence.

"Yes…" She paused, "After my father died, Mother decided that it would be best to do what we want to do; Higurashi Inc. would be in good hands and wouldn't crumble due to Souta wanting to be the CEO later in life…and I would be able to do what I want to do." Kagome smiled, "So now, everyone's happy, and everything's ok!"

Rei peered at the girl, now feeling much better, "So, did you really not like your father at all?"

"No way! I loved father with all of my heart! It was just that he could be so hard headed and stubborn sometimes." Kagome giggled, "He would've NEVER let me gone to a public school…an all girl private school…probably."

The girls laughed; the mechanic smiled, "OPDS…all the way…"

"OPDS?"

Rei turned to Kagome after laughing, "Over-Protective Daddyness Syndrome." Laughter once again filled the back of the limo.

"Ladies, we have arrived at the Higurashi Manor." Said people filed out of the limo and into the manor, the maids following with their bags.

Kagome turned to the three girls, "We'll set mine and Sango's things in our rooms and then we'll show you yours."

Ayame and Rei blinked in confusion as Kagome opened the double doors to her room and set her stuff on one of the couches, "Our rooms?"

Sango nodded, "Yup! I have one, too! See?" The tomboy motioned for the artist and the smart cookie to come over to her room.

The computer whiz's mouth dropped; the soprano's golden eyes widened in surprise, "IT'S GORGEOUS!"

Kagome laughed, "Ok, c'maun you two, time to show you your rooms." She then led them to the room next to Sango's and opened the double doors, "This is Rei's room."

The youngest of the group stared in awe at her room. It was set up like Sango's with a fireplace, a vanity, and a queen-sized canopy bed. The room was star-themed; the bed covers were white with gold stars scattered around, and the silk-like curtains that hung above were a gold color. Like Sango's, the vanity was in the corner, and a loveseat and coffee table were in front of the fireplace.

Rei dropped her bags, "I LOVE IT!" She then enthusiastically hugged the rich girl, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Once again, Kagome laughed, "Ok, time to see Ayame's room." She walked out and to a door next her room.

Ayame mimicked Rei's look when she first saw her room. Exactly like Rei's and Sango's, the only difference was the lavender bedcovers with dark purple irises and white butterflies, and white curtains draping from the canopy.

"Kagome, I think I might hafta kill you after all of this. It's too much." Ayame smiled, Kagome knew she was kidding.

The rich girl smiled, "You're welcome!"

"Kagome!" All four girls stepped out of Ayame's room to see Souta and Kohaku running down the hall, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour, sis."

"Ok, Souta." Kagome began to look up towards the ceiling, seemingly debating something.

Souta, Kohaku, and the high schoolers looked at Kagome in curiosity; it was Sango that spoke up, "Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Trying to remember which room the old miko outfits are in." The rich girl waved her fingers around a bit, trying to figure out directions of where items were.

In the meantime, Kohaku and Souta shrugged at each other, and then made their way back to Souta's room to play video games.

"Ah ha! I think I know where they are." The ebony haired girl then began to walk off to the end of the hall, the other girls tailing behind.

"There were demons in the Feudal Era, ne?" Rei looked at her friends as Kagome opened a door, leading to what looked like a very long climb up the stairs.

Sango nodded, "I believe so; my family in the Feudal Era was a group of demon slayers, so- oh wow." The auto mechanic's eyes widened as they made a trek up the stairs.

Rei laughed, "Ok, good because I'm dressing up as a snow leopard demon, and I'd feel really silly if I was the only one wearing a tail on Friday."

The computer whiz looked at her artist friend endearingly, "Don't worry. Kouga and I are dressing up as wolf demons."

The tomboy's face suddenly had a playful look, "So you're dressing up as a couple?"

A blush spread across Ayame's face, "N-no… we just both happened to find wolf costumes in our house from when our parents dressed up as a wolf demon tribe once upon a time ago…" The red head then began to snicker, "The funny part is that Kouga hasta wear a fur skirt."

Laughter erupted from the girls mouths; Kagome turned around, leaning against the wall from laughter, "Are you serious?!"

"Yup; Ginta and Hakkaku are also dressing up as wolf demons too."

The girls couldn't resist; all four of them fell to the floor laughing like no tomorrow. Sango tried to breathe, "Ginta…Hakkaku…Kouga…in…fur skirts….thats too precious…we're gonna…need pictures!"

"Definitely."

After a while, and after the laugher quieted down, the four then continued their trek up the stairs that had now begun to spiral. Kagome turned her head to see her friends, "So what's Inuyasha dressing up as?"

The brunette smiled, "A dog demon; I mean headband with silver puppy ears and everything."

"How did you get him to consent to the puppy ears so willingly?" Ayame raised an eyebrow at the tomboy quizzically.

"Well…"

**.Flashback.**

"_If you're going to be a dog demon, you're wearing puppy ears, THAT'S FINAL!"_

"_But…"_

"_YOU'RE WEARING THEM!"_

**.End Flashback.**

Rei and Sango grinned at the memory of them towering over Inuyasha and forcing the puppy ears down on his head; they giggled slightly as Kagome and Ayame looked confused.

"Holy cow, Kagome; how many more stairs to we need to climb?!" Rei made an exasperated face as they kept climbing the stairs.

"Gomen, it's just a bit further," Kagome then reached the top of the staircase and opened the door to the attic. She coughed as she ran into a spider web and batted it out of the way.

The artist's golden eyes wandered around at the sight, "Wow, there are so many boxes…your attic is huge!"

"Ok, so we're looking for a box that says 'Shrine' or perhaps something related…" Kagome's chocolate eyes scanned the area briefly, "It should be a big box, so that might help a little bit.

"Hey, check this out." Sango blew some dust away from what looked like a CD player.

"Oh, that's the maids' CD player; they usually have something playing while they look for things up here." She laughed slightly, "It takes a while sometimes."

The first soprano grinned, her golden eyes full of mischief, "Well then, lets see what's in here; I'm sure the maids won't mind us using this for some jams up here." With that, the flutist walked right on over, turned on the CD player, and pressed play.

All the girls were surprised when the sound of trumpets and saxophones filled the room. Ayame furrowed her eyebrows, confused, "What is this?"

Rei laughed, "Jeeze, Ayame, for being a genius, you sure don't know very much. It's jazz." She then began to dance to it, moving her body to the beat.

"Jazz?"

The artist smacked her forehead, "You're kidding right?" The smart cookie shook her head; Rei sighed, "Jazz is a type of music in America developed in the 1920s in New Orleans; it was very popular back then and sometimes now." Rei then resumed dancing around.

Sango nodded her head to the beat, "Hey, teach me some moves."

The ebony-haired piccolo player laughed, "Ok, now…this is a somewhat revised version of what's called the Jitterbug…" She took the mechanic's hands and brought her over to a clear area of the attic; soon, Sango and Rei then began to loop under each other's arms and swing around the room.

Laughing, the rich girl clapped, "Awesome guys, now, we need to focus and clear some of these things away so I can find my miko outfit."

"Fine…"

"Killjoy…" Rei then bust out laughing, "I'm kidding!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, laughed, and the girls rummaged through the boxes for another hour.


	7. Homecoming Week: Lazy Day

**AN** Wow…I should have NO excuse as to why this chapter took so long, but actually…I was stuck on writer's block (I didn't have a Paper Mario quality hammer to break it with...), and this chapter took forever. I had actually started it soon after I posted up chapter 6. I've been having a hard time with school, even more than I did last year. If I've learned ANYTHING throughout my school days, its that LIFE SUCKS.

Anyways, to those that are reading this, thank you for being so patient and not giving up on me and **From Riches to High School**.

This was fun chapter to write, for sure! The plot is coming closer than you think, I promise! Or at least, it'll escalade as the chapters go on. I have no clue as to how long this story will go on (as in chapters), but I do hope that throughout this time you all enjoy reading it as I do writing.

**Disclaimer:** As depressing as it is to say this… I don't own Inuyasha. I DO own Rei and the teachers. Please don't take them without my permission

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"What the hell is that music?" Canada anthem in the background

"I am Rock Lee! I represent truth, justice, maple syrup, hockey, Mounties, and the Beatles haircut. I fight emo in all of its facets, and you Sasuke are the first on my list!"

"Oh please, Canada su-"

Wham!

"Don't ever diss Canada, eh!"

- Sasuke Uchiha and Rock Lee from _Naruto: the Abridged Series_

**Glossary for this Chapter:**

**Hentai **– Pervert

**Kitsune - **Fox

**Ookami **– Wolf

**Rei** – Cold, actor, gratitude

**Rimujin **– Limousine

**Sumika** - Cave, den (_Sumika no Ookami_ - Wolf's Den/Cave)

* * *

Lita82890 Presents:

**From Riches to High School**

**Episode 7: **Homecoming Week – Lazy Day

* * *

"Rei…"

"…five more minutes Aunt Suji…" The artist turned over in her bed and pulled the starry comforter to her chin, and then was abruptly brought out of her sleep with a pillow to the head. Her golden eyes opened to see Ayame, Sango, and Kagome, barely awake, and the middle holding a golden pillow in her hand.

Sango narrowed her chocolate eyes, "Rei, my dear friend, please take a glance at the clock."

The soprano's eyes widened when she saw the time, "WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS WAKE ME UP SOONER?!" She jumped out of bed and began to brush her hair up into the usual ponytail.

Ayame folded her arms, "We DID. You fell back asleep."

The youngest of the group ran to her bathroom and turned on the water to brush her teeth, "But you should've still woken me up again!"

The auto mechanic tossed the pillow back onto the bed, "**We DID**. You got up out of the bed, and then when we left the room, you got back in it."

Kagome looked at the clock, "Rei, you have 10 minutes to meet us downstairs." With that, the three girls turned around and walked out of the room.

Yawning, Sango grabbed her backpack and a pillow from her room, "I vote nap time in the limo…"

"I second that…" Kagome yawned as well and put on her silver fuzzy slippers.

"Perhaps staying up late playing Bullshit wasn't the best choice…" The computer whiz tried as hard as she could to keep her eyes open and held a wolf stuffed animal in one hand and a travel mug of coffee in the other.

"Lady Kagome, would ye like some muffins to go on the ride?" Kaede watched as the three girls came down the stairs with their backpacks, all looking very tired, and trying their best to hide the fact.

The rich girl nodded and yawned once again, "Yes…four blueberry muffins to go…and maybe some coffee for Rei…"

"Would you be so kind as to refill my cup?" Ayame handed the elderly lady her travel mug and sat down on the steps, "Four spoonfuls of creamer and 3 spoonfuls of sugar, please and thank you."

Sango stared at her friend, "Holy crap, would you like some coffee with all that?" This earned somewhat of a glare from Ayame. After a couple minutes, Sango turned back up towards the stairs, "REI!"

"I'M COMING!" The artist then began to run from her room and down the stairs with her duffel bag and backpack.

"Lady Rei, coffee for ye."

The teen's golden eyes glistened with gratitude, "Oh, thank you so much, Kaede…" she then took the coffee and a handful of creamer and sugar packets.

Kagome took the bag of muffins from Kaede and began to run towards the door, "Ok, we need to go, NOW!" The four girls rushed out of the manor and to the limo, handed Rimujin and a maid their bags to put in the trunk.

With a 'thud' Sango placed the pillow between her and the window, and proceeded to make herself comfy for a nap. Kagome leaned over as well and put her head against Sango's arm, using it as a makeshift pillow; both let time pass by on their way to the school.

They were woken up what seemed a minute later, when it was, in fact, 15.

"Guys, hurry up, the bell's about to ring!"

Kagome slightly opened her eyes and raised one of her eyebrows in curiosity at her red-headed friend, "She's had WAY too much coffee this morning…" Reluctantly, everyone got out of the limo.

Sango and Rei trudged out of the limo in their pajamas, "Thank God its Lazy Day…"

The artist continued Sango's thought, "And thank God for the idea of showers before bedtime…" she hugged a snow leopard stuffed animal to her chest and blinked tiredly.

"What the…" Kagome entered the gate to see a swarm of people outside the door.

Sango's chocolate eyes widened when she realized who they were, "Oh crap, I TOTALLY forgot about all of them!"

"Maybe if we get back into the limo now, they won't realize we're here!" Rei turned around, as did the rest, to walk back to the limo, to find it already gone.

Everyone stared with tired and wide eyes at the empty space by the sidewalk, watching an out of place tumbleweed roll across. Rei said aloud what everyone was thinking, "Ok, I think we need a plan B."

The four girls hid behind the brick wall that held the gate, keeping their eyes on the reporters and protestors, "They probably think you got here really early to avoid them, so they're crowding the door so you can't get away, Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yea, well because SOMEBODY didn't get up in time…" She cast a short glare at the artist, "we're late." She looked back at the mob of people, "And NOW we can't even get in the school."

Sango whipped out her cell phone, "We need reinforcements."

**.V.**

A Caribbean ring tone rang through the hallway that Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga were currently in. Kouga's eyebrows rose in curiosity, wondering whose phone it was, "What kind of ringtone is that?! It's so…girly…."

Embarrassed to admit it was his, Miroku pulled his Caribbean ringing and vibrating cell phone out of the pocket of his pajama pants. Sheepishly, he sweatdropped, "Sorry guys."

Kouga gave him a look, "Don't answer to that ringtone, its not manly!"

"Oh, and I suppose that 'Bells' and 'Chimes' are 'manly' ringtones?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the football captain.

"Why you…"

The ebony-haired pervert turned around after he was done taking the call, "It was Sango and the girls; they're in trouble." He then looked at Inuyasha, "Why didn't you answer you're cell phone? Sango originally called _you_!"

"You should remember by now that it takes Myouga forever to pay for the minutes on the cell phones…"

Miroku shook his head, "Anyways, the girls are stuck outside the school gate; it's not closed, but there's a mob of protestors and reporters outside blocking their way in. They need a distraction."

"So what are you suggesting?" Both the jock and the bad boy looked at the pervert with curiosity as to what he was hinting.

Pointedly, Miroku looked at Kouga, "Maybe if a fake Kagome entered the school…."

The football captain's sapphire eyes widened, "…no…NO!"

Inuyasha smirked at his rival's distress, "Well, you DO have similar bangs…and if we just took out the ponytail and took off the headband…put you in a girl's uniform…"

"Aw, HELL no!"

"No wait, scratch that idea; we only have 10 minutes to pull this off." Miroku waved his hand and continued to pace back and forth, thinking of another plan.

Kouga began to snap his fingers, remembering something, "Wait, whom do we know that likes to pull pranks, and could get a crowd in a riot?"

It instantly clicked, "Shippou…"

"Someone say my name?" The three seniors turned around to see Shippou Kitsune, a freshman that lived with Inuyasha due to the death of his parents, and with him, a young girl that they recognized was a flutist like Rei, Hana Yurikawa. Shippou's green eyes looked questioningly at Inuyasha's gold ones, wondering what he was up to.

Miroku pulled the redheaded freshman to his side, "Shippou, we need you to do us a favor…"

Shippou's emerald eyes met Hana's amethyst ones, and then looked back to the seniors, "Depends on what the favor is…"

Inuyasha folded his arms, looking at the two freshmen, "How about, causing trouble for protestors and reporters?"

The red-headed freshman smirked, as did his friend, "Keep talking."

Kouga explained the situation, "Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rei are stuck outside the school, behind the gate because there's a mob of reporters and protestors outside the door. We need a distraction so that they can get inside before the school gate closes."

Hana folded her arms, "So what do we get from it?" The brunette freshman was obviously going to help; she and Shippou were never far from each other.

"Yea, and what if we get caught?" Shippou also crossed his arms, as if testing the seniors.

"I'll take full responsibility." All eyes turned to Inuyasha, who was running a hand through his silver hair, "What?! It's not like I have anything to lose anyways…"

"And…?" The two freshmen tapped their feet, waiting for the rest of the bargain.

Kouga sighed, desperate, "Free meal at _Sumika no Ookami_ with dessert."

Hana smirked, letting a fang-like tooth show, "Now THAT'S more like it."

Miroku sweatdropped; Hana was without a doubt a little devil in disguise, "Ok, so anyone have a plan?"

"And it BETTER not involve me in a green skirt!"

**.V.**

Kagome eagerly looked at Sango, "Sooo….?"

"I dunno; Miroku said that they'll figure out something." Sango looked back at her cell and sighed.

"I just hope they hurry!" Ayame peered at the cell phone, "we don't have that much time!"

"Not to mention that they're sure to discover us any minute!"

"HEY YOU LITTLE RUNT; GET BACK HERE!"

Rei's golden eyes snapped open, "What the hell was that?!"

The four girls peered around the corner of the wall to see Shippou running away with several reporters following him.

"YOU BRAT, DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM US!" The four heads turned in unison to see Hana going in the opposite direction with a third of the mob.

Sango nodded slightly, "Ok…so what about the rest of them?"

As if on cue, Kouga and Miroku came around a corner of the school, unnoticed by the crowd. They spotted the girls at the wall, made an 'ok' sign with a hand, and Kouga looked back over his shoulder, "OK-KA-GO-ME, WE'LL-BE-RIGHT-BACK!" He emphasized the rich girl's name, to make it sound like she was behind him.

"WE-LEFT-SOME-THING-OUT-SIDE!" Miroku also called over his shoulder, stressing every syllable, making sure the mob heard it.

The mob's attention was caught at the rich girl's name, and they turned towards the two seniors. Miroku and Kouga's eyes widened in shock, and began to run in the direction they came from, the reporters and protestors right behind them.

"How dumb can these reporters be?!" Sango snickered to the rest of the girls.

Ayame nodded in approval, "Ok, the coast is clear."

"Let's go!" Rei made a beeline for the door, as did the rest.

"LOOK THERE SHE IS!"

The girls looked to the side to see that Hana and Shippou's crowds had merged, and found them when they came to the front of the school again.

"Oh crap." Kagome froze in fear and the other girls had already gone through door.

Sango noticed that the ebony-haired girl was still in the same spot on the steps, "Kagome, come on!"

Said girl was then jerked back to the real world when a pair of arms picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. She saw the two freshmen run inside, and the girls slam the door shut, putting their backs against it.

Kagome took the time to blink and look at her savior, "Thank you, Kouga."

Kouga showed a fang in his grin, "You're very much welcome, Kagome."

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU DAMN WOLF!?"

Everyone turned to see Inuyasha and the pervert walking toward them. Kouga set Kagome back onto her feet, "Saving her life, Dog Boy; what's it to you!?"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME IN THE SCHOOL WITH MIROKU AND HELP US GET THE GIRLS INSIDE!"

The football captain narrowed his sapphire eyes and leaned towards Inuyasha, arguing, "Well, I at least did the second part!"

Rei then came in between them and split them up, Inuyasha and Kouga struggled from either side of her to get through, "Guys, this isn't the time to be arguing…" She then took a breath in, "WHAT IN THE HELL TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG!?"

Ayame sweatdropped as the artist, the jock, and the bad boy continued to argue. She turned to Miroku, Kagome, and Sango, who all had the same thought on their mind.

"Let's get to class."

Well, save for Miroku.

**Twitch**

"HENTAI!"

**.V.**

"Ok, question for you." Sango strolled through the aisles at the movie store, her chocolate eyes scanning for different movies of interest.

"What?"

Her lips held a smirk as she pointed at the DVD 'A Knight's Tale', "Your thoughts on Heath Ledger?"

Gasping, Kagome squealed, "Totally amazing!" She then clasped her hands together with dreamy eyes.

"His sexiest movie?"

There was a brief silence before the two seniors grinned at each other, both agreeing.

"10 Things I Hate About You."

Sango sighed dreamily, "It's the messy, dark hair…"

Kagome shook her head, "No way; it's all about the bad boy attitude!"

"So you like the bad boy type?" A smirk graced the tomboy's lips as the rich girl blushed heavily.

Kagome threw her hands up into the air, "What the crap is up with everyone thinking I like Inuyasha?!"

"Because YOU'RE the one that mentioned him, I only said something about bad boys." Sango grinned at her friend, who was still blushing, "So you DO like him."

"I DO NOT!" Kagome crossed her arms furiously, "He's a stupid jerk who thinks he's all that!" She turned around from Sango, facing a display of comedy DVDs.

"Oh, c'maun Kagome, don't be like that." Sango put a hand on the shoulder of the rich girl, "It's almost Homecoming…this is a joyous occasion!"

The ebony-haired girl sighed, "Yea, I suppose. Not only that, but we got the school shirts today…" She looked down at the emerald green shirt she now wore.

Sango looked at her shirt as well, "Ya know… these shirts don't really do it for me this year." Her eyes skimmed over the white wording of 'Shikon High' in front of an image of a pink jewel on a rock chain. She fingered the hem of it and pulled it down slightly, "They're not the best in the world, and they're not the worst." She shrugged her shoulders.

"And would you honestly turn down a free t-shirt?" Kagome raised one of her delicate eyebrows and turned to Sango.

"Ah, touché."

Kagome sighed as the two of them walked out of the store into the rest of the mall, "Now, why are we here again?"

"Because we can be."

"…and does any of this hafta deal with homecoming?"

"Nope!"

Kagome looked around, distracted by the numerous stores. She could not deny it; she was fascinated as to how so many stores can fit in one building, and have room for people to wander around. "Sango, please tell me why-" the rich girl's chocolate eyes widened in fear when her tomboy friend was nowhere in sight.

"Crap."

The ebony-haired girl's eyes scanned the crowd and the numerous stores, somewhat in panic. She began to take off in the direction they were headed, looking for any sign of her friend.

"Excuse me, sir. What are your thoughts on the laying-off of the employees of Higurashi Inc.?"

"Double crap; those damn reporters need to get a life." Kagome immediately took off in the opposite direction. She not only had to look for her friend, but now, a place to hide.

'_Ok, did we enter from this doorway? No, we didn't; we never even touched any beauty section…Crap, where in the hell is Sango?' _

Everything began to twist together; Kagome did not know what to do or where to go. Panic began to completely set into her system as she frantically began to run anywhere but where the reporters were. Her eyes began to water, and her legs could barely carry her. While running around a corner, Kagome collided with a male chest and promptly fell to the ground.

"Higurashi?"

Said girl looked up, and to her relief, into the golden eyes of Inuyasha. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, startling the bad boy of Shikon High.

Golden eyes looked startled, "Hey, what the hell, woman? Get off of me!" Her teary chocolate eyes peered up at his, and Inuyasha froze, confused as to what to do. Kagome continued to hold him tightly around the waist, and he wrapped his around her small, somewhat shaking frame.

Once she settled down, Inuyasha released her and crossed his arms, "Keh, now if you're done blubbering, ya mind telling me-"

"Has the employee lay-off at Higurashi Inc. affected you and your children in anyway, ma'am?"

Inuyasha looked over Kagome's shoulder, to find a group of news reporters talking to an older woman and her children. His eyes narrowed, "That explains everything…let's go."

"But Taish-"

"Do you want to get mobbed by the reporters?" He whispered harshly to her.

The rich girl shook her head, "No."

"Then just shut your trap and follow me." Kagome said nothing as he took her delicate wrist and they ran out the door.

"Damn." The silvery-haired teen swore as he saw more reporters walking down the sidewalk, in their direction. He quickly glanced around and saw an alleyway. Inuyasha pulled on her wrist in the general direction, "This way!"

Kagome was suddenly backed up against a wall, both ducking behind a pile of boxes near a back entrance to a store. She held her breathe as Inuyasha loomed over her, each of his arms on either side of her, protecting her from the view of the reporters.

"Taisho…"

His breath tickled her face as he leant in closer, "Hush, woman!" he whispered harshly.

The rich girl's breath immediately hitched when she noticed that his nose was practically touching hers. A blush crept up her face.

"I could've sworn that she ran out this way…hmmm, everyone back inside the mall; she couldn't have gotten far."

Once the reporters disappeared, Kagome let out a long-held breath, and realized that Inuyasha was still pressed against her.

Inuyasha's golden eyes looked off towards the side, "…They make you sound like an escaped prisoner or something."

A blank look crossed Kagome's face before she burst into laughter, "Yea, I guess they do." She turned and began to walk out of the alley.

Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back, "Before you go ANYWHERE…pull your hair up and put this on." He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a beanie for her to put on.

The ebony-haired girl nodded; she pulled her hair up slightly and put the beanie on, making her hair look shorter.

The bad boy waited for her to be done before handing her his jacket, "This'll help, too. Now c'maun."

Kagome put the red jacket on, '_It's so big! I feel so small and insignificant!_' She paused as she brought a hand up close to her face, '_I hate to admit it, but the jerk smells pretty damn good._' The rich girl looked at Inuyasha, who was now walking towards the exit of the alley, '_I wonder what kind of cologne he wears..._'

"Are you coming or not?!"

"Yes!" She quickly hurried to his side, giving him a smile as if to say 'let's go'.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his silver hair, somewhat annoyed at himself, "Now I have no idea as to why I'm even doing this for a bitch like you…" he cringed as Kagome stomped on his foot nonchalantly, "Why are you on your own anyways?"

"Well, I was originally with Sango, but she disappeared." She walked through the door back into the mall, Inuyasha following, "When I went to look for her, I saw the reporters, and then ran into you."

The bad boy scoffed and crossed his arms, _'literally.'_

"Inuyasha!"

The two teenagers turned to see Sango running up to them. The tomboy breathed in deeply, "Inuyasha, have you seen-" she then noticed the rich girl in Inuyasha's jacket. "Oh, Kagome, I've been looking everywhere for you! What happened?"

"I saw reporters and ran…but that was AFTER I discovered you went missing!"

Brown eyes glazed over with confusion, "Really? I walked to the Dippin Dot kiosk to get some ice cream for us. When I went to ask what flavor you wanted, you were gone."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome narrowed their eyes at her, "You're kidding me, right?"

Sango chuckled slightly, guilty, "Hehe…well, anyways, I saw Rimujin called not to long ago, he said that he saw the reporters and that we should leave."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "Yes, we probably should leave because of them…" She looked at the bad boy, motioning with her arm, "Oh, you're jacket…"

He shrugged, "Hang onto it, the hat too, that way no one will recognize you on your way out."

"Okay." The ebony-haired girl looked toward the floor, a slight blush appearing on her face, "Thank you…Inuyasha."

The silver-haired teen also had a blush rising to his face; she called him by his first name. He nodded, turning so his face couldn't be seen well, "No problem…Kagome."

"Hey, are you coming!?"

Kagome snapped her head up, remembering Sango, "Oh, yes!" She turned and ran to Sango, only turning her head back to wave at the bad boy.

Inuyasha waved a hand slightly, then turned to walk off, _'What has gotten into me?'_


	8. Homecoming Week: Feudal Era Day

**AN:** So, I've decided that I'm not even going to come up with excuses as to why I haven't updated in forty forevers…other than college. But anyways, here's chapter 9 in all of it's late goodness. Hopefully you all like it. I'm going to have one more chapter of the Homecoming Week arc (cause that's what it seems like) and it'll include the game and the dance, which I'm sure most of you are looking forward to. ^_^

To those that are reading this, thank you for being so patient and not giving up on me and From Riches to High School. I appreciate the reviews and hits you've given me throughout the years and they really do inspire me to continue writing this story.

Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** As depressing as it is to say this… I don't own Inuyasha. I DO own Rei and the teachers. Please don't take them without my permission.

**Quote of the Chapter:**

*GASP* "Me, a PARENT? OOOOH no wonder this little brat annoys me so much!" *looks at Darien* "She takes after you!...don't you think?"

- Usagi (Serena) Tsukino as Sailor Moon from (hmmm, I wonder) Sailor Moon

**Glossary for this Chapter:**

**Hentai** – Pervert

**Houshi** – Monk

**Itamae** – Chef, Cook

**Nyako** – Kitty

**Omodatta** – Principal

**Ookami **– Wolf

**Rei** – Cold, actor, gratitude

**Rimujin** – Limousine

**Shihyou**– Teacher

* * *

Lita82890 Presents:

**From Riches to High School**

**Episode 8: **Homecoming Week – Feudal Era Day

* * *

"Sango, how on EARTH can you stand that?"

The tomboy pulled on the form-fitting black suit that she wore, "Actually, despite the tightness of the fabric, it's stretchy, so it's quite comfortable. The demon slayers used to wear this in the Feudal Era." She motioned at the pink armor on her shoulders, around her waist, and on her elbows tied with red ribbons, and the knee guards going down to her black boots.

Sango sighed, "I have an amazing six-foot-tall boomerang at home…but there was no chance in hell that I was going to drag that around here; so I settled for the sword."

The rich girl, dressed in traditional red miko hakama pants and a white haori, sweat-dropped at the sword that hung at Sango's waist, _'I hope that's not real…if Miroku gropes her, he's toast for sure!'_

Kagome then glanced around the school yard as they walked towards the doors, "Hey, where are all the reporters?"

"Perhaps they gave up?" The mechanic stopped, "No wait, they wouldn't do something like that…"

"Mr. Omodatta said on the news that if any reporters or protestors go to the school between the hours of 6:00 AM and 8:00 PM they'd be dealt with by the police."

The two girls turned at the familiar voice to find Kouga and Ayame walking towards them, dressed as wolf demons. Kouga dressed in brown fur on his shoulders and around his waist. He had black and grey armor over his torso and his usual headband was, this time, fur. Ayame dressed in white fur and black and pink armor on her torso as well, along with a wire crown around her head and a small fur cape on her shoulders. Both of their feet were covered knee-length in fur.

Sango began to snicker, "Hey, you two really DO match!"

The ebony haired boy and flame-haired girl both turned red. There really were no differences in their costumes except the fur and armor accent color and the accessories that each had on their head or in their hair. They turned away from each other and Ayame pointed, "It's all his fault!"

Kouga sneered, "MY FAULT?"

"Yea! If you wouldn't have persuaded Ginta and Hakkaku to dress up as wolf demons today, they wouldn't have dragged me into this!"

"GAH! Whatever, woman." The football captain angrily stormed up the stairs into the door.

The rich girl quirked an eyebrow, "Wow, what's got him today?"

Sango rolled her chocolate eyes and held open the door, "Kagome, it's homecoming! He's stressed about the game!"

Suddenly a burst of maniacal laughter came from up the hall. The three senior girls turned to find Kouga sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall laughing. In front of the football captain were Miroku, Inuyasha, and Rei; each of them had an amused look on their face, save for the white-haired teen.

Miroku, dressed in a black robe with a purple robe over top tied at the shoulder, was a Buddist monk. Inuyasha was dressed in a red haori and hakama pants as a dog demon. Both of them looked at the jock as if he were crazy; the latter seemed rather pissed off.

"You…" laugh, "are wearing…" more laughter, "DOG EARS!" Kouga gasped for air as he continued to point and laugh at the bad boy.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT WEARING A FUR **SKIRT**!" When Inuyasha saw Kagome, he paused, _'That's not Kikyou is it?'_

Inuyasha blinked once more, _'…no wait, that's Kagome!'_

Upon seeing the fuzzy ears on the bad boy's head, Kagome could not resist.

**Tweak**

"They're SO CUTE!" She raised her hands up and began to feel the ears.

'_That is DEFINITELY Kagome…' _Inuyasha turned rather red and then glared at Rei beside him, "Damn you, Nyako…"

The girl was dressed as a snow leopard demon, complete with armor worn almost like a sleeveless dress with slits up the thigh, underneath was a golden, short Chinese dress a little longer than the armor, a white sash tied around her middle holding a katana, and a tail attached. She grinned at her power over the bad boy, "Aw, c'maun Inuyasha, you make a really cute dog hanyou." Rei brought her golden Chinese slipper clad feet together, leaning up to pat her friend on the head.

"Shut. Up."

Ignoring Inuyasha's death glare towards her, Rei turned toward Kagome and Sango, "So…what are you guys doing before the parade?"

Kouga stopped laughing, Inuyasha stopped glaring, and everyone looked at each other in pure puzzlement. School would be released at 12:00 today, serving no lunch. They had two hours before the parade.

Sango snapped her fingers, "Crap, totally forgot."

Rei brought a hand up to her face to ponder, "Well, we COULD hit WacDonalds…."

The mechanic shook her head, "True, but all of us need to pick up our banquet uniforms; by the time we get there the lines would be outrageous…at any place we choose to eat!"

A look of realization came upon the artist's face, "Ugh, right."

Kagome snapped her fingers with an idea, "We could call Rimujin and have him pick up a pizza."

Sango shook her head once again, "No, that would take too long. Rei hasta be at the starting point of the parade by 1:30, if not earlier."

"And with traffic like it is, it'll probably take us 15 to 30 minutes just to get to Main Street and park." Miroku crossed his arms; this was getting to be too difficult.

"Screw it, I vote we just hit a grocery store, pick up some Chex Mix or something, get to the parking spot early, and just eat there!" Inuyasha frustratingly threw his hands up into the air, "We'll just have our actual meal at the banquet tonight."

Nodding slowly, Kouga spoke up, "For once, I agree with Dog Breath over here."

"Ok, so what about afterwards?"

Ayame quickly answered, "The parade gets over around 2:30 to 3. Since we need to be at the Homecoming Dinner around 3:30, we'll book it back to the high school right after the parade. We'll work at the dinner and then eat around 5:45-ish." She finished going through her notebook and peered her head up at the rest, "This way, we'll have around an hour to eat, get changed, and then get to the game by 6:45, so we can get the seats near the pep band, as usual."

Everyone stood in awe at the laid-out plan of Ayame's. Rei patted her back, "Ayame, what would we do without you?"

"Run around like a chicken with it's head cut off?" She supplied as an answer.

"…Thanks, Ayame."

**.V.**

"Crud, crud, crud, CRUD! We're gonna SO late!" Rei began to run up the steps of the school, her hands flinging to the many buttons of her uniform as she went.

"Rei, wait up!" Kagome and the rest of the gang began to run up the stairs as well, "It's not so easy to run in these shoes, you know!" She was replied with a green band jacket in her face. The flutist opened the door and continued down the hall in a white tank top and her black pants. Kagome tossed the uniform jacket behind her, "GRRR, REI!"

The jacket then proceeded to hit Inuyasha, who just glared, grasped it in his hand, and kept running, "That girl has it coming to her…" He also opened the door and began to run down the hallway, "Where is this thing being held at again?"

"Gymnasium."

Inuyasha turned and ran down another hallway, jumping as his foot hit the floor, "This floor is f-ing cold! Why in the hell did I go barefoot?"

Ayame and Kouga narrowed their eyes, "You're not the only one."

Sango raised one of her eyebrows, "Was I the only one that dressed smart for the occasion? Jeeze, guys, quit complaining!"

"Says the one in lycra/leather material who was complaining about the sword on her waist jabbing into her every time she sat down…"

"Would you like to see the usefulness of this sword, Miroku?"

"Ok, shutting up."

The tomboy's eyebrow began to twitch.

"HENTAI!"

Miroku sheepishly grinned as all of them started to enter the gym, "Hey, just because I said that I was shutting up doesn't mean that I wasn't going to use my hands to talk for me." He then rubbed the red mark on his cheek.

"Ahem!"

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame turned to find Mr. Shihyou, arms folded, his eyes narrowed into his usual glare, "You're late."

"I beg to differ, sir. We were told to be here at 3:30." Ayame then whipped her cell phone out of her purse, "It's 3:25. We arrived with minutes to spare."

The three guys and Sango turned to each other, panting, _'How in the hell did we get here so fast?'_

The teacher shook his head, "Fine, all of you, get into your uniforms and you better be out here ASAP!" He turned to Miroku, Rei, and Inuyasha, "NO EXCUSES!"

"But where do we—"

"They're in the locker rooms, just GET YOUR BUTT MOVING!"

The group said nothing as they split up to the locker rooms.

The men, of course, were the first changed, each wearing a pair of black pants, a white button-up shirt, and a green vest.

Miroku continued buttoning his vest, "Why do they order these uniforms for one day of the year?"

"We ordered new ones because the previous uniforms were falling apart, quite literally." Miss Itamae checked their names off a list on a clipboard she held, "But we do reuse the uniforms each year, Mr. Houshi."

The tenor nodded in understanding, "Ahhh…"

Seeing Kouga walk out of the locker room, Inuyasha blinked in surprise and anger, "Why in the hell do we get stuck in these uncomfortable waiters' uniforms while YOU get to wear a loose, chef's uniform, you wimpy-ass wolf?"

Rolling up the white sleeves of his chef uniform, Kouga narrowed his sapphire eyes, "Because, you moron, my family's restaurant is cooking all the food."

"If you don't like the waiter uniform Mr. Taisho, then you should have signed up for a different job." Miss Itamae threw Miroku and Inuyasha white waist-aprons, "You two are covering tables four, five, and six. Get to work."

"KOUGA OOKAMI YOU WILL BE LUCKY TO BE ALIVE ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

The badboy turned towards the football captain, "What in the hell did you do now, fleabag?"

"Hell if I know," Kouga shrugged, "Last time I checked, Miroku was the only one who violated them in any way."

Miroku instantly retorted, "I did no such thing. I was just…getting familiar with my surroundings."

"Of course, because you're still not familiar with your surroundings, even though you've seen them everyday since 2nd grade."

"Oh, no harm done; it was a hands-on experience."

"You're not going to HAVE any hands if you keep this up!" All Inuyasha could do was shake his head at his long-time friend.

"KILL HIM!"

Inuyasha jumped in surprise as Rei, Ayame, and Sango lunged at Kouga.

The badboy then realized the problem: the uniforms. They were forced to wear a fitted green button-up polo and a short black skirt; the problem was mainly the lower half of the outfit.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Miroku sighed and grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her away from Kouga, "I don't see what the problem is."

The brunette glared at him, "The SKIRT, you idiot!" She tried to pull on her arm for him to release her.

He didn't, "The skirt is longer than your school uniform, what's there to complain about?"

"But it's TIGHTER!"

The pervert nodded, "Yes it is…indeed." His eyes wandered down and then up to her face, "However, not by much." A grin then spread over his handsome features, "Think of it this way, at least when the wind blows, no one will see your olive green polka dot underwear."

"Why you...!" **SLAP!** "HENTAI!"

Life continued on.

**.V.**

"I'll have the turkey dinner with lemonade."

Inuyasha made a small head nod towards the older woman, "I will get on that."

"Thank you, young man." The badboy handed the note to another waiter and began to clean up a nearby table.

"Inuyasha being nice? Now that's something new."

A silver eyebrow twitched, "Shut up, wench."

Kagome narrowed her brown eyes, "Perhaps I spoke too soon." She sighed, and began to pick up the disposable placemats on the table, "Ya know, I was only kidding. You need to have fun once in a while."

"Keh, whatever, wench."

The rich girl turned to slap the badboy over the head, but then her eyes widened and she grasped his shoulders and hid behind him.

"What the-" Inuyasha narrowed his gold eyes, "get off of me!"

"Shut UP!" Kagome hissed through her teeth, "Just stand still!"

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?"

"HUSH! They'll hear you!" Panic entered her hazel eyes.

"WHO?"

She hissed again, "Why must you question everything I ask?" Kagome breathed in deeply and then began to whisper, "Look to your right; Naraku and his father just sat down a few tables away." She pressed her face to his back, "Don't let them see me!"

The silver-haired teen grunted in disgust, "This is not what I needed…" He shook his head and hissed back, "What do you expect me to do then?"

"Get me outta here!" Kagome attempted to bury her face in his back even further.

Inuyasha folded his arms and began to look at the numerous students and families eating. His eyes then landed on Naraku and his father. The brunette rival's head then began to turn.

Eyes widening, Inuyasha ducked to the ground, taking Kagome with him. The rich girl shook her head, surprised, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hush and go along with it!"

The two of them peeked around the round table to see Naraku calmly eating his meal. Both of them had the same thought run through their minds.

'_We need a plan'_

The two of them crawled underneath the table to be hidden by the white tablecloth.

"Where did they go? They were supposed to-AHH!"

Inuyasha cringed as he pulled his foot in. He turned around to look underneath the other side of the tablecloth to find Rei; she had tripped over his foot and was now most likely inwardly swearing.

The artist narrowed her eyes, "What the hell are you two doing down here? You were supposed to clean the damn—" A hand shot out over her mouth. Her amber eyes only narrowed more at Inuyasha.

The bad boy began to hiss through his teeth, "Naraku is on the other side with his father; Kagome needs to get out of here."

"And you need me to come up with a distraction…" She rolled here eyes again, "Well, I hate to break it to ya, but I hafta start changing so I can eat before pep band!"

"I don't care WHO does it…" Inuyasha growled, "but at least help me get her out from under here!"

"Hello, I'm right here; don't talk as if I've disappeared!" the rich girl sighed, "But they're sitting right next to the locker room entrance!" Kagome hissed, "I need to get my clothes!"

Rei snapped her fingers quickly, coming up with a plan, "I know!" The soprano took an always-there hair-tie off of her wrist, "Put your hair up differently; they won't be able to recognize you from behind then."

"Right."

After swiftly tying up her hair, the ebony-haired girl watched as Rei got back up and proceeded to re-wipe the table.

"Weren't Kagome and Inuyasha supposed to wipe this table?"

The artist jumped and turned around to find the football captain behind her. She growled, "What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen?"

Kouga simply raised an eyebrow, "You honestly think that I don't have somewhere to be when it's an hour and 45 minutes before the game?"

The girl sweatdropped, "Right…" An idea then came to her, "Kouga, I need you to do me a REALLY big favor…"

"Oh no here it comes…" a toothy grin came across his face.

"I need you to cause a distraction so Kagome and Inuyasha can get out from underneath this table and get out of here."

"WHAT THE HELL—"

She clamped a hand over his mouth, "HUSH!" she hissed, "Naraku's here with his father…they need to get out of here."

The jock groaned in discontent, "Why must I do anything for that mangy mutt?" A sharp pain went through his foot and he kicked underneath the table, "That HURT you ass—"

"Kouga…distraction, please?" Rei's golden eyes held desperation.

The captain rolled his sapphire orbs, "So what's your plan for getting past those guys?"

Rei couldn't help herself, "Live bait." She turned pointedly towards the football captain.

"Good idea—hey!"

"C'maun, Kouga, you HAFTA create a diversion!"

"WHADDYA WANT ME TO DO!" the onyx-haired jock was confused, "Dress in drag and do the hula?"

Beneath the table, Inuyasha cringed mentally, _'oh HELL no…please… no one wants to see that!'_

The artist doubled over and laughed, "That'll work!"

"…Two words: HELL. NO. Just because I unintentionally quoted Disney with you does NOT mean that I'm going to put on a performance; YOU are the actor, not me." Kouga sighed and ran a hand through his bangs, "I'll just gather up some of the team and cheerleaders to have a little pep rally or something."

Gold eyes glistened, "Kouga…" She clasped her hands together, thanking him, "you're amazing…"

"Yea, I know."

"…Egotistical ass."

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha peeked underneath the tablecloth at the scene. A shoe then came into their immediate view and they heard a pair of hands on the table, cleaning it.

"Don't poke your head out; he'll see you!" Rei hissed above them. She then leaned closer when she heard the shouts of cheerleaders, "Ok, they've got everyone's attention. If you run towards the back of the gym and go up the stairs, you should be able to walk across to the other side without being seen. I'll bring your stuff to you later, just meet me at the field." The audience was now getting into the cheers and dances; "Go!"

Kagome didn't have time to blink as Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her out from the table. The two of them bowed at their waists, running towards the stairs to the track.

As the rich girl to a look behind her, she caught a pair of dark hazel eyes. She gasped and when she turned around, tripped on the first stair.

"You're a klutz…" Inuyasha quickly helped her back up and then continued up the stairs.

Once out of sight, the two of them sat down on the steps for a small breather. Kagome let a few words run through her lips, "He knows…"

Inuyasha became somewhat puzzled, "Who knows?"

"Naraku…" she breathed, "He was watching us the entire time."

His golden eyes narrowed, knowing that was what she meant the entire time, "Shit…" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist again, "Ok, we're going to keep on with the plan. Remember to keep quiet and follow my every move."

Kagome nodded in reply as they silently moved up the stairs and found themselves at the entry to the bleachers below the track. Inuyasha ducked into one of the cement areas where feet would normally rest upon watching a game and began to crawl forward.

The rich girl's nose wrinkled in disgust, "This is gross…ew, someone stuck gum in here!"

Inuyasha turned around, "Hush!" As he said that, the two of them looked towards the numerous tables and people to find that one person was not paying attention to the last-minute pep rally, his eyes searching the track and the bleachers above.

The ebony-haired girl furrowed her eyebrows, "Would he actually do anything if he saw us?"

"I dunno." Inuyasha said, his eyes never leaving Naraku, "But we can't chance it. Stay low and crawl."

Once again cringing her nose in disgust, Kagome followed without a word.

The two of them reached the stairs, knees and hands covered in dirt. After descending down to the lobby, Inuyasha took one last look around the wall towards the gymnasium, finding that everyone was still occupied with the cheers. Kagome could only stare in complete wonder at the antics of their friends.

Inuyasha then pulled on her hand, "C'mon, you can't stand there like a deer in the headlights!"

After snapping out of her daze, the rich girl nodded and continued running down the hall towards the exit.

Once off the campus, the two teens soon found the nearest bench and sat down, relieved.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "You know," He took in a breath, "you tend to get in a lot of trouble."

An ebony eyebrow rose, "It's not my fault!" But then she looked towards the cement sidewalk, "But I thank you for helping me, all the same."

"…No problem."

A growl was heard, and after turning his head in different directions, Inuyasha found Kagome clutching her stomach with an embarrassed smile.

"Guess I'm pretty hungry; I never got the chance to eat at the dinner."

Inuyasha nodded as well, "Same here." He paused for a bit, then looked at the rich girl, "do you want to just pick something up from WacDonalds and walk to the football field?"

The ebony-haired girl nodded, "That would be great, but there's one problem—I left my purse in the locker room along with my clothes. I wouldn't be able to get anything."

"Feh," said the rebel, "I'll pay for your food; I have my wallet on me."

"But—"

"Just think of it as payback for letting me stay the other night." His cheeks turned a slight pink and crossed his arms.

Kagome smiled at him, "Thank you."

Inuyasha's cheeks turned even more red. He shook his head to get rid of it, and Kagome laughed.

"C'maun," he said, "My stomach is about to start eating itself, too."

He didn't wait for her to respond as he started walking off in the direction of WacDonalds, still red in the face, and as confused as hell.

'_Why is something as simple as her smile so intoxicating?'_


End file.
